


Stairway to Hell

by lumaste



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Humor, Conspiracy Theories, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaste/pseuds/lumaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of them is what the other one wants to be. They have to work together to become each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuinNine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinNine/gifts).



The bar was on a small, dark street, lost in the labyrinth of the city streets. It was the kind of a place one would go to get drunk or pick up an one night stand, if they weren’t afraid of catching something bad. It was the kind of a place, where you could easily get mugged or even slashed, the kind of a place not everyone would risk entering, the kind of a place no one would notice if it wasn't for the stench of smoke and alcohol. The kind of a place Sergio was looking for. 

He slipped in quietly. Unnoticed by the visitors, he started walking slowly around the tables, watching the people curiously. Sergio could only guess who these people were, what life they were leading, how badly they needed someone to save them. In a corner a man had his face buried in a young woman's breasts, while she was smoking indifferently. At the table next to them two young boys were arguing and one of them had his hand around the empty bottle of beer, ready to smash it on his friend's head. Around another table three girls with heavy make-up were laughing loudly, unnaturally. Sergio was looking around, trying to decide which one of them needed his help the most, when someone else caught his attention. 

He was sitting alone save for the empty bottle of whisky, regularly pouring himself a shot from another bottle and downing it. He had a crisp white T-shirt on, which seemed strangely clean despite the circumstances. His blond hair was all over his freckled forehead and his lips were pressed into a thin line around a cigarette. 

As soon as Sergio saw him, all the other people in the bar were reduced to a blurry background. There was only him, the gloomy stranger shining weirdly in this dirty place, draining his second bottle of whisky. It was him Sergio had been looking for, he could feel that now. The luck or the instinct had drawn him to that bar and he wasn't mistaken. He would find out who he was and how he could help him. This was his chance. 

Sergio watched how he gulped down another shot, put the glass on the table and raised his head. If Sergio hadn't known better, he'd have thought the stranger was looking at him. 

"What the fuck are you staring at?" he growled and Sergio blinked. 

He looked back. There wasn't anyone standing there. 

"Yeah, I'm talking to you," the guy said. He was looking right into Sergio's eyes. 

"To-to me?" Sergio said. 

“Am I squint-eyed?" he barked. 

Sergio would have had a heart attack, if he could. "You can see me?" he whispered. 

Freckles looked at him. "Why do you keep thinking I have a problem with my eyes?" 

Sergio took a step back and passed right through the bartender. The man didn't notice. But the blond guy saw and now was staring at him with wide eyes. To Sergio's utter shock he looked more angry than surprised. 

"They sent you for me?" he shouted furiously, jumping to his feet. 

"Who?" Sergio blinked. 

"They." Freckles looked at the ceiling. 

Suddenly it dawned on Sergio. "Wait a second," he said, "Who are you?" 

He raised his eyebrows. "Fernando," he spat, "Who are _you_?" 

"I'm Sergio." His grin was met by a cold glare. 

"They sent you for me, Sergio?" 

"No one sent me for you." 

"Oh yeah? Then what the fuck are you doing here?" 

"I..." Sergio sighed, "It's a long story." He approached Fernando's table and sat in front of him. "First tell me who you are." 

Fernando snorted. "As if you don't know." 

Sergio slowly shook his head. He had his doubts, of course, but he wanted to make sure. 

"Where the hell have you come from, Sergio?" Fernando asked. He seemed more surprised now. 

"I asked first," Sergio said. 

Fernando rolled his eyes and put out the cigarette on the table. "Fine," he said, "I'm an angel, okay? I'm a fucking angel. Just don't ask me to show you my wings, you know that it's a fairy-tale. We’re not flying around shaking our wings and wearing fucking dresses." 

Sergio closed his eyes and opened his mouth, then closed his mouth and opened his eyes. "An angel?" he croaked. 

"Yeah, now tell me who you are." 

"An angel?" Sergio repeated. 

"Is it so hard to believe?” Fernando said, lighting up another cigarette, “Where the hell are you from, Sergio?" 

"Well, you just said yourself where I am from," Sergio grinned. 

"What? I just asked who the hell you are." 

"Exactly," Sergio said, "It's weird to hear blasphemy from the lips of an angel." 

Fernando stared at him for a few seconds and then shook his head. "Fuck." 

"Yeah." 

"Well, it wasn't that hard to guess, though." Fernando took a drag from the cigarette. "If you aren't from there." He looked at the ceiling again. "Then you're from there." He pointed to the floor. 

Sergio nodded slowly. 

“Wow,” Fernando said, “Hell’s servant.” 

“In the flesh. Well, not literally.” 

Fernando just snorted and poured himself more whisky. 

“Aren’t you going to do anything?” Sergio asked warily. 

“What?” 

“I don’t know, strike me with a lightening or throw your halo at me.” 

Fernando glared at him. “Do you see a halo here?” 

The reflection of the dim lights of the bar on Fernando’s hair formed something like a halo, but Sergio decided not to mention it. 

“Thought so,” Fernando smirked, falling back on his chair smugly. “So, Sergio, I’m really lucky to meet you here. Actually, I wanted to talk to your boss. Is it possible to arrange?” 

“To Mr. umm, Satan? Why?” 

“I have to ask him something.” 

“Well, that will be difficult,” Sergio said, “He doesn’t like angels. Unless you’re fallen…” 

“I’m not fallen,” Fernando interrupted, “Yet…” 

Sergio expected him to elaborate, but the angel just leaned over his glass again. The uncomfortable silence seemingly didn’t bother him, he just kept on smoking and pouring himself shot after shot. Sergio, on the contrary, felt nervous. He had come here hoping to find someone to save, but instead found this pissed-off angel. Sergio didn’t even know the angels drank or smoked or cursed. Of course, he had seen angels before, but there was an agreement between the Heaven and Hell, that they won’t try to contact each other or the war would be inevitable. They just did their work trying to save souls or to corrupt them and didn’t disturb each other. 

Sergio was already going to look for someone else, when he suddenly understood. This was an angel, a real angel. And what did the angels do? They saved people. And what did Sergio want to do? To save people. His instincts weren’t wrong bringing him here. This really was his best chance. 

“So, uhm,” he cleared his throat, “You’re here, because, uh, you’re saving souls?” 

“No, it’s my day off,” Fernando grumbled. 

“You have days off?” 

“What did you think? I deserve some, last time I had a vacation in the Middle Ages. Though to be honest it was long enough. When I came back, the microbes had already invented the steamship.” 

“The microbes?” 

“Humans. It’s an inside joke. We call them microbes, because to us they are the same as the microbes are to them. Got it? It’s funnier if you’re an angel.” 

“You don’t like humans?” 

Fernando snorted. “Look at them. What’s there to like?” 

Sergio’s eyes widened. “But your job is to save them.” 

“I hate my job,” Fernando muttered. 

“Well, I hate mine too,” Sergio said, “But you’re an angel. I’d love to be an angel. I actually came here to save some souls.” 

Fernando finally raised his head. “You want to be an angel?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” 

Fernando looked at him curiously for a moment and then started to laugh. “Oh, that’s just… So fucking funny… I can’t believe…” 

Sergio felt grateful he couldn’t blush or he’d be burning now. “What’s so funny?” he hissed, “You think it’s so easy to lure people into traps? I don’t want to do that anymore. I’m tired of being a demon.” 

Fernando just laughed louder. “Sorry,” he said, when he calmed down a bit, “I wasn’t laughing at you, just at the situation.” 

Sergio tried to glare at him, but the curiosity got the better of him. “What situation?” he asked. 

Fernando produced the third bottle of whisky from under the table. “Want a drink?” he asked. 

Sergio shook his head. 

Fernando shrugged and poured some whisky in the glass. “You see,” he said draining the glass, “The reason I want to talk to your boss is that I want him to assume me. I want to change my job.” 

Sergio’s mouth fell open. “Wait a minute,” he said, “You want to join Hell?” 

“Yep.” 

“But-but why?” 

“I told you. I’m tired of being an angel. It’s boring. I don’t want to save the microbes anymore. I want something thrilling, something interesting,” Fernando sighed, “You don’t know how tiring it is to be good all the time. I’m tired of the routine. I want to do something exciting. I want to join the rebels.” He pushed the whisky bottle away. “Fuck, I don’t even get drunk on this shit.” 

“Wow, I would give everything to change places with you,” Sergio whispered. 

Fernando looked at him and his eyes were burning with a strange fire. “You can,” he whispered back, “If you help me become a demon, I’ll teach you how to become an angel.” 

“Oh my god,” Sergio breathed. He wanted to ask the angel’s help, but he didn’t expect he would have to give something back. 

Fernando cast a dark look at him. “Don’t take the boss’ name in vain or he’ll strike you down.” 

“Really?” 

Fernando snorted. “Nah, relax, he doesn’t care. Why were you calling him?” 

“I just… I’m not sure helping an angel fall is a good deed.” 

“Why?” Fernando shrugged, “You make my wish come true, right? You do good. Isn’t it how it works?” 

“Well, actually, making wishes come true is how the Hell works,” Sergio said. 

“Do you want to be an angel or not?” Fernando snapped. 

“I don’t know… I mean I want to, but is it really physically possible for me to become an angel?” 

“I think it is. But if you want, I’ll ask Rafa.” 

“Rafa?” 

“Rafael. Your boss should know him. Wait a minute.” 

Fernando looked at the wall. Sergio looked at it too, but there wasn’t anything interesting. He looked back at Fernando. The angel rolled his eyes, then started rubbing his temples. Then he sighed and winked at Sergio. “So, Rafa says it’s possible. That’s a fact,” he said, “You just have to save enough souls before applying for the job, so you would have something on your CV. Fuck, Rafa just can’t stop now. He’s buzzing in my head.” 

“I was looking for a soul to save, but I just don’t know where to start,” Sergio admitted. 

“Dude, every soul needs saving,” Fernando said, “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you. Of course if you teach me how to corrupt them.” 

“I will,” Sergio promised excited. 

“Do we have a deal?” 

“We do,” Sergio said, stretching his hand. 

Fernando shook it and Sergio’s whole body convulsed, as though electrical shock passed through it. 

“What… what was that?” he stammered. 

“Oh, sorry,” Fernando grinned, “Forgot to turn off 'punishing the impure' mode. You’ll get that application, when they officially assume you.” 

“You think they will?” Sergio asked. 

“Of course,” Fernando waved his hand dismissively, “What’s easier than saving a soul or two?”


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling his non-existent heart pumping in his chest, Sergio nodded and followed the angel. Seemed like the whisky really didn’t have any effect on him. He was walking fast and determined, radiating a soft glow which only the angels were capable of. Sergio hoped he would look so gracious too when he became an angel. _If_ he became an angel, he reminded himself.

Fernando led him out of the bar and stopped when they reached a bridge. It was late, but there were still a few passers-by, unaware of the presence of the angel and the devil next to them.

“Okay, let’s start from а classic example,” Fernando said, scanning the surroundings, “Suicide on a bridge.”

“What?”

“You see that guy? The one who’s wearing his best suit and looking down the bridge?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s going to jump down in about three minutes, and then you can say goodbye to his soul. Well, I can say goodbye, you can say hello.”

“And you’re going to stop him?” Sergio asked.

“Of course,” Fernando shrugged.

“How?”

Fernando grinned. “Look how the professionals work.”

He approached the guy who had already climbed on the bridge railing and was standing with hands stretched to the sides to keep his balance. Fernando looked around, frowned and then jumped on the railing himself. He took a step forward standing in the air in front of the guy with a puzzled expression on his face. Sergio came closer. The guy was trembling and there were tears in his eyes. He moved forward by a few inches.

“Fucking idiot,” Fernando muttered and pushed the guy on the chest.

He stumbled and fell on the bridge, then screamed clutching at his leg.

“What have you done?” Sergio cried, looking how the guy was whimpering holding his leg.

“I saved him,” Fernando shrugged.

“You broke his leg!”

“Mhm.”

“That’s how you save people?”

“Look, he’s not dead, is he?” Fernando snapped, “Heaven didn’t lose his soul.”

“How do you know he won’t do it again?”

“He’ll see how much it hurts to just break a leg, will lie in the hospital for a while, will reevaluate his life, will see how much his family cares about him and all that shit. He won’t try to do it again.”

“But what if he does?” Sergio insisted.

“Look, he’s going to be under our care from now on,” Fernando said, “If you guys don’t fuck it up, he’ll be fine. Oh, he finally decided to call the ambulance. If he wanted to die, he’d just try to jump off the bridge again. It wouldn’t be very difficult.”

They sat on the bridge railing and waited until the ambulance came and took him away.

“Still can’t believe you broke his leg,” Sergio snorted.

“Okay, I admit it wasn’t the most orthodox solution,” Fernando grinned, “Usually the plan involves a damsel in distress and our microbe, forgetting about his own problems, rushes to save her. They fall in love, marry and live happily ever after.”

“Wait, you can make people fall in love?” Sergio asked eyes widening.

Fernando looked at him as though he was an idiot. “Where do you see bow and arrows?” he asked, “I’m not a fucking Cupid. What do they teach you in Hell? They all went into hiding after my boss overthrew their boss. Their business is illegal. Free will and all.”

“Then how can you be sure they’ll fall in love?”

“You can’t be sure, but it usually happens that way,” Fernando said, “Shared strong experience is a good base for feelings to develop.”

“So our guy wasn’t lucky,” Sergio laughed, “Broken leg instead of the love of his life.”

“Who cares?” Fernando said, “The important thing is that his soul is saved and now I almost completed my plan for the month, considering that the souls saved on your days off count for one and a half. Besides, he can still meet a pretty nurse in the hospital. Fucking Cupids sometimes get out of control.” 

He jumped down. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Where?”

“You tell me. It’s your turn.”

“Already?”

“Yeah, I showed you an example and now you show me. How do you corrupt souls?”

Sergio jumped down too. “Let’s go. I’ll show you how the professionals work.”

He took Fernando’s hand and they appeared in a building in front of a door. The angel looked at Sergio questioningly, but at that moment the door opened and a middle-aged man hurled out.

“Fine,” he shouted, “You will regret this.”

“Go back to your sluts,” a woman cried from the inside and slammed the door shut.

The man stormed down the stairs still shouting something. Sergio beckoned Fernando to follow him. “I’ve been watching them for a while,” he said, “The guy’s got problems with his wife. She suspects he’s cheating on her and goes berserk whenever he comes home late. And you know what’s tragic? He loves her. Never thought about cheating on her. He’s just stressed at work and sometimes goes to have a drink or two with his friends. She thinks he’s not paying attention to her anymore and today finally threw him out, when he came home late. This is where I step into action.”

“What are you going to do?” Fernando asked with interest.

“You’ll see,” Sergio grinned.

The man was just wandering aimlessly with the angel and the devil following him. When he reached a crossroad, he looked around probably to decide which way to go. He turned to the right and Sergio frowned. “No, darling, this way,” he said and blew at the direction of the street lights. The street darkened immediately, leaving only the left part illuminated.

The man looked up suspiciously, then shook his head and moved to the left.

“That’s right,” Sergio smiled.

They continued walking after him. There was almost no one in the street. After a while they saw a woman who was dozing off sitting on the pavement with her back to the wall.

“Here you are,” Sergio said.

"Who is she?" Fernando asked curiously.

"Isabel," Sergio answered, "She's been ours for years. She's practically working for us and has never once failed us."

"She seems to be sleeping," Fernando noticed.

"I'll take care of that," Sergio winked.

He took a small stone from the ground and threw it at the woman. She jerked up and looked around, rubbing her eyes. Then she noticed the man passing in front of her.

“Hey, cutie,” she called standing up, “Are you lonely?”

The man glanced at her tiredly and continued going his way.

"He's leaving," Fernando cried.

"Don't worry, I know her, she won't let him go," Sergio winked.

"Come with me and I'll make you happy for the night," the woman called.

"Come on, come on, sweetheart," Sergio murmured.

The man turned and looked at the woman. She threw him a seductive smile. The man hesitated for a second and then walked to her. They disappeared together in one of the buildings.

"Aaaand Hell scores the equalizer. The score is 1-1," Sergio cried raising his arms and then let them drop down and looked sadly at Fernando, "Well, this is how we ruin lives and corrupt souls."

"Awesome," Fernando whispered, "You're really great. It was unbelievable."

"It's not that great," Sergio said, "The guy is cheating on his wife right now and he'll probably come back more, I know Isabel. It's not right."

Fernando laughed. "Why do you care what will happen to them? You've got his soul. Let them fuck each other or whatever they want. You should be interested only in the process of corrupting them and that is damn exciting."

"Well then, I'll teach you how to do it and then I'll stop and start saving souls," Sergio said determined.

Fernando shrugged. "It's really boring, but if you want to..."

"Yeah, I do."

"Then you should try next time. I'll just watch. And then I'll try to corrupt some," Fernando said.

Sergio smiled. "I like the way you think."

"Thank you," Fernando grinned and then leaned closer to the demon. "Hey, Sergio," he whispered as though someone could hear him, "I know we're not that close yet, but could you show me your, uh, you know... tail?"

Sergio looked at him blankly. "Yeah, sure, but today I'm not wearing it. I forgot it where you left your wings."

"Oh," Fernando said disappointed, "So it's not true."

"No," Sergio deadpanned.

"Pity," Fernando said, "I'd love to see it."

Sergio rolled his eyes. "You angels are a crazy lot," he muttered, "Let's go, I want to save my first soul."

"Okay," Fernando said, "Let the fun begin."

***

It was already morning and people were hurrying to work. Fernando was leaning on the wall of Starbucks, sipping his latte and watching with an amused expression on his face how Sergio was pacing in front of him.

"Maybe you should take a coffee," he suggested, "It helps to calm nerves."

"I'm not nervous," Sergio snapped, "Why do you even drink that? You claim to hate humans, but keep consuming their products."

"Yeah, maybe I don't like humans, but it doesn't mean I can't appreciate a cup of good coffee," Fernando shrugged, "Relax, Sergio, why are you so serious?"

"Maybe because I have to save my first soul," Sergio said, "It's not something one could swallow down with a cup of coffee."

"Relax, I said, it's easy."

"I don't know where to start," Sergio whined, "How to find someone to save?"

"How do you find someone to corrupt?" Fernando said, "Try it, but save them instead of ruining."

"I have informers, I have a sinner sense. It's a whole system," Sergio cried, "I can never be an angel. I'm useless. I'm made for evil."

Fernando rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll help you to find someone for the first time," he said, throwing the cup to the bin, "Just stop whining, it's fucking getting on my nerves."

Sergio beamed. "Thank you, thank you," he cried and threw his arms around Fernando.

The electrical current shook him again. "Turn that off," he shouted jumping away.

"Sorry," Fernando grinned, "I forgot."

“Yeah, sure you did.”

“If you want to be an angel, you have to withstand every pain,” Fernando said calmly.

Sergio glared at him. “Did you just make that up?”

“Yeah.”

“Aren’t you supposed to always tell the truth?”

Fernando rolled his eyes. “How many people can you save telling the truth?”

“I don’t know… Everyone?”

Fernando laughed. “Let’s go, Sergio. You have a lot to learn.”

Sergio scowled, but followed him. When Fernando stopped abruptly, he bumped into him and flinched afraid of another jolt, but seemed like the angel had really turned off that stupid application.

Sergio started to mumble apologies, but Fernando dismissed him with a wave of hand. "Look there," he said, "Here is your object."

Looking at the direction Fernando was pointing at, Sergio saw a guy standing in the bus stop with his hands in his pockets and a hoodie over his head. His eyes were scanning the surroundings, looking for someone or something.

"Use your sinner sense. Do you know what he's going to do in about two minutes?" Fernando asked.

"Rob someone."

"Mmm, more precisely the girl in red, who's walking to the stop. Understand?"

"Yeah," Sergio said unsure, "And... what am I supposed to do?"

Fernando rolled his eyes. "Save his soul, of course. Don't let him rob the girl."

"How?"

Fernando grinned. "That, my demonic friend," he said, "Is your problem."

Muttering something unflattering about angels, Sergio moved closer to the guy. He was clearly nervous and was looking from one person to another. Probably trying to find correspondent victim. He didn't know about the girl whom he was supposed to rob according to Fernando and Sergio's sinner sense. Sergio was thinking about what he had to do, when from the corner of the street he saw the girl in red appear.

"No, no, not yet," he whispered and glanced desperately at Fernando.

The angel just shrugged and continued looking at him with a mischievous grin. Sergio rolled his eyes and turned back to his task. He bit his lip thinking how he could prevent the robbery. Try to think like an angel, he told himself. What would an angel do now? What was that Fernando did last night on the bridge? Oh, right.

Sergio came closer and pushed the guy on the chest. He stumbled and tripped falling on a woman and then on the ground. Something fell down from his pocket. He grabbed it and jumped to his feet and at that moment the woman he had fallen on, shrieked, "He's got a knife!"

That started a commotion Sergio had often seen in Hell. People started running away, someone even fell down on the ground and closed his head with his hands. The guy with the knife looked around and then pulled a girl to him and pressed the knife to her throat. "Give me your money."

"Oh no," Sergio cried, "Let her go, you... Please, let her go."

He looked helplessly at Fernando, who was doubling over from laughter.

"Quick," the guy shouted.

He grabbed a few bags from the shocked women around, dragged the girl with her for a few meters and then grabbed her bag too and pushed her away. The girl fell on the ground and the guy ran pushing everyone away. He passed by the girl in red and disappeared in the corner. A man helped the hostage girl to her feet. Her forehead was bleeding.

Sergio stood horrified until he heard Fernando's laughter behind him.

"Oh, that was priceless," the angel said panting from laughter, "What the fuck did you do, Sergio? You were supposed to save him, but instead dragged him deeper to Hell."

"Shut up," Sergio muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the police will catch him soon," Fernando said, "Though it won't save him from boiling in Hell."

"It's not funny," Sergio hissed.

"Of course it is," Fernando continued laughing, "You should have seen your face. Why the hell did you push him on that microbe?"

"Because-because you did that yesterday night," Sergio mumbled.

Fernando laughed louder. "That was a totally different situation, you idiot," he said, "You can't use the same trick everywhere."

Sergio's lower lip started trembling. He crossed his arms on his chest and didn’t answer.

"I hope you're not going to cry now," Fernando chuckled.

Sergio turned his back to him. "No."

Stupid angel, he physically wasn't able to cry. And he wouldn't, even if he could.

Fernando sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have laughed."

"It was my first try," Sergio said without turning back.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. Come on, Sergio, stop sulking."

The angel put his hand on Sergio's shoulders and made him turn back. "Let's go, I'll buy you coffee as an apology."

"I don't like coffee."

Fernando rolled his eyes. "I'll buy you hot chocolate."

"Okay," Sergio said, "And I'm not an idiot."

"You aren't," Fernando agreed.

They went back to Starbucks, where Fernando spent twenty minutes convincing Sergio to show himself to humans.

"It would look weird, if I take a hot chocolate and put it away from me, while it's being emptied by an invisible force," he said.

"But I never turn off the invisible mode," Sergio said, "Especially in the crowd."

"No one is going to notice you," Fernando insisted. "You have neither tail, nor horns," he added disappointed.

"And you don't have wings and halo," Sergio muttered.

"Tail and horns are way cooler," Fernando said, "So you suck more for not having them."

Sergio glared at him. "You seem to be in a much better mood today," he snapped.

To his surprise Fernando looked slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, uh, yesterday I was kind of, you know, depressed."

Sergio snorted. "Please. It's a human disease."

"Yeah, I-I was just sick and tired of everything. And then you appeared and I thought they sent you for me on my day-off."

Sergio grinned. "Depressed over work? You're more similar to humans than you'd like. I almost think I can corrupt you too."

"And I'm afraid _I_ can corrupt you," Fernando muttered, "Okay, let's go in and I'll buy you your chocolate."

Sergio reluctantly agreed to become visible to mortals. He followed Fernando to a table in the corner and started looking around suspiciously.

"Here, that girl is staring at me," he whispered.

Fernando looked at the direction he'd pointed to and snorted. "That's because she thinks you're hot. Turn on your sinner sense. The things she wants to do to you... Oooh... I bet there is already a fire being prepared for her down there."

"Shut up," Sergio muttered.

Fernando laughed. "Why? It's not like she's too wrong. I'd think of much more sinful things to do with you... Of course, if I weren't an innocent and pure being."

"Oh, you're far from being innocent and pure," Sergio said, "I’d never think angels are like you."

"And I’d never think demons are like you," Fernando answered, "I imagined you'd be... I don't know... More evil?"

"I don't want to be evil," Sergio murmured.

Fernando smiled. "I'll go and bring us our coffee and chocolate."

He sauntered off and returned a while later with two cups, placing one in front of Sergio.

"Thank you," he smiled, then looked with distrust at the chocolate. "Am I supposed to drink this?"

Fernando stared at him. "Haven't seen hot chocolate in your whole existence?"

"I've seen a lot, I just haven't... tried."

"What... Like never?"

Sergio shook his head. "Why should I? I never felt the need."

"Then how do you know you wanted chocolate and not coffee?" Fernando cried.

"This smells better."

Fernando snorted. "You miss out the pleasures of human life, my little demon."

"And you seem to enjoy them too much."

"I won't argue," Fernando grinned.

Sergio took the cup to his lips and carefully drank a little. Then licked his lips and squinted his eyes. "Tastes good."

"Sure it does," Fernando rolled his eyes.

Sergio took another gulp and then laughed quietly, looking down at his cup.

"What?" Fernando smiled.

"Nothing, this just looks like that-that... thing people do... You know, two people drinking coffee together. It's like-like a date."

"A date?" Fernando laughed, "Do you think we're going to end up fucking today?"

Sergio spluttered his drink. "What? N-no, what are you talking about? Of course I don't."

"Why not?"

"Isn't it a bit too early to have this conversation?"

"I think it's just the right time," Fernando chuckled, "So why? No sex at the first date rule?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, wait, I know. No sex at all rule!"

"Shut. Up."

"Is it your favorite expression? It may be a sign of repressed desires. It's dangerous, Sergio."

"I'm not having this conversation. But if you want, I can tell Freud hi from you."

"Is sex forbidden in Hell?"

"No."

"Have you done it with other demons?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Why? I'm curious."

"It's private, okay?"

"Pfft. You're boring. If you asked, I'd answer. If you want to know...

"I don't want to know, please."

"If you want to know, then, yes, I've done it with other angels. Sometimes even with humans. It's not the same thing. The main difference is..."

"I'm not listening to you," Sergio shrieked, "I'm drinking my chocolate. My hot, sweet, delicious chocolate."

"Is chocolate meant to represent something?"

"Shut up," Sergio growled, "We have other things to do."

"For example?"

"For example, I'd like to see you try to corrupt some souls," Sergio said.

"No problem, baby," Fernando said winking.

Sergio pretended he hadn’t seen the wink and concentrated on his chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3

Sergio gulped down the rest of his chocolate and got up. He led the way to a building on the outskirts of the city. Fernando was humming an annoying pop song under his breath and Sergio kept glaring at him. He didn't seem nervous at all, and Sergio wanted him to be at least as nervous as he had been. 

"So?" Fernando said, "Where is my first victim?" 

"Cristina has to be coming down the stairs now," Sergio muttered. 

"Cristina?" 

"Yeah, she's next on my list." 

"Is it that emo kid?" 

Sergio rolled his eyes. "She isn't emo. Her parents are divorcing and her boyfriend has dumped her. The girl has a right to be depressed," he said, then muttered under his breath, "Unlike someone." 

Fernando didn't pay attention to him. He was looking at a scrawny girl, who had just come out of the building. Her face was almost hidden under a hat and a dark green scarf. 

"Yeah, I know her," the angel said, "She's considered a quasi lost soul and I've decided not to waste my time on her." 

"She's a good girl," Sergio murmured. 

"Maybe, but I can't risk losing other souls, who have more chances to be saved," Fernando said. 

Sergio sighed. "Well then, go, ruin her soul." 

Fernando smirked and went after the girl. Sergio reluctantly followed him. 

Cristina was walking keeping close to the walls, as if trying to hide in the shadows. It was obvious that she didn't have a particular place to go, she was just wandering aimlessly. Fernando was biting his lip, glancing at Sergio from time to time, but the demon refused to say even a word to help him. Then suddenly, when Cristina was passing next to a deserted alley, Fernando's face brightened. 

He took a small stone and threw it to the alley, flashing a grin to Sergio. The girl looked at the direction of the sound and turned to the alley. 

"Yes," Fernando cried happily. 

Cristina hadn't gone too far, when a young man appeared in front of her out of nowhere. The girl gasped and backed away. 

"Oh god," Sergio whispered, "You're going to make her a drug addict?" 

"Shh," Fernando said, "Don't distract me." 

"Looking for someone?" the man asked. 

Cristina shook her head. 

"Are you sure?" the guy said, squinting his eyes and examining the girl, "I have something that may interest you. It can solve all your problems." 

"I-I don't want it," the girl whimpered, turning back. 

"It can take the pain away," the guy called. 

Cristina shook her head. "No," she whispered and started running. 

"No," Fernando shouted, "You're not leaving." 

He grabbed one end of the girl's scarf and Sergio could only watch horrified as she fell down with a shriek. 

Fernando turned to the guy. "Run to her, you idiot," he said. 

Of course, the guy couldn't hear him, but he quickly reached the girl, who had sat up, hugging her knees and was sobbing quietly. 

"Hey, are you hurt?" the guy whispered. 

"No, give her some of your stuff and she'll be fine," Fernando said impatiently. 

Cristina was just crying, sitting on the ground. 

"Come on, get up," the guy said. 

"No," she said, "G-give me what you-you've got." 

"Good girl," Fernando beamed. 

The guy sighed. "Are you sure?" 

He gasped, when the girl looked at him with her eyes full of tears. "Please," she said. 

"No," the boy said suddenly. 

"What?" Fernando and Cristina said at the same time. 

"But I want it," the girl said. 

The guy pulled her to her feet. "I'll take you home," he said. 

"But-but..." she said. 

"I'm Martin," the guys said, "What's your name?" 

"Cristina." 

"Let's go, Cristina." 

The girl nodded and they went away slowly. 

"You saved her," Sergio whispered. 

"No, wait," Fernando called after them, "The drugs are good for you." 

"No, they aren't," Sergio said. 

"Shut up," Fernando cried, "What the fuck was that? That fucking idiot. Why the hell didn't he do it?" 

"He liked her, probably," Sergio said, "Maybe you saved not just her, but also him." 

"No, no, it's not possible. I was sure I'd win this. I was so sure." 

"Maybe..." Sergio started, "Maybe you just aren't capable of corrupting souls. It's against your nature. Just like I can't save them. Maybe we're destined to do what we're doing and we can't change it?" 

"No, don't talk like that," Fernando cried, "It's not possible. I can do it. I know I can." 

"It's not like I don't want it, Fernando," Sergio said, "But maybe we just can't." 

Fernando turned to him looking so livid that Sergio stepped back. 

"Shut up," he growled, "I will do it whatever it costs me and nothing can stop me, understand?" 

Without waiting for Sergio's answer, he suddenly disappeared into thin air. 

Sergio remained frozen and with an open mouth. "Fernando," he called, "What the... Fernando! Come back, Fernando..." 

But his calls were apparently falling on deaf ears, because Sergio was still alone in the dark alley. He didn't know what to do. On the one hand he wanted to go searching for the angel, but on the other he was angry and hurt that Fernando had snapped at him for nothing and left him alone. What had he done? He had shown nothing but kindness and respect towards the angel, while Fernando had been mocking him mercilessly. If Sergio didn't want to become an angel so bad, he'd have sent him to hell a long time ago. Figuratively speaking. 

In the end his desire to become an angel prevailed and he decided to find Fernando. Now the problem was how to find him. They hadn't been taught how to find angels, on the contrary, they had been taught how to avoid them. It wasn't hard, as the souls that were first on the devils' lists were apparently the last ones on the angels' lists. It was done to prevent a war, but now Sergio found himself cursing the prudence of the bosses. 

In despair and without any idea what to do, he decided to ask for help from someone he could trust. He focused his mind on the place he needed to go and appeared in a building resembling an abandoned warehouse. The walls were covered with drawings and pages taken out of books and newspapers and someone was examining them, standing with his back to Sergio. 

"I see you're polite as always," he said without glancing at him, "Haven't you been taught to knock before entering?" 

"No," Sergio mumbled, "Sorry, Iker. I-I need your help." 

"Of course, why else would you come to me?" Iker muttered, "Surely not for asking your old friend how he is." 

"Sorry, Iker," Sergio whispered again. 

Iker finally turned to him and smiled. "C'mon, quit with the look of a kicked puppy. I was kidding. What is it you need my help for?" 

"I have a problem," Sergio said, "I need to find someone, but I don't know how." 

"You can't find a human?" Iker asked surprised, "Did you accidently turn off your sinner sense?" 

"It's not a human," Sergio said looking down, "It's an angel." 

Iker let out an undignified squeak. "What?" he rasped out, "What? Sergio, tell me it's a joke. Please, tell me you're kidding me." 

Sergio shook his head miserably. 

"An angel?" Iker shrieked, "An angel, Sergio? Are you out of your mind? Why are you looking for an angel?" 

"I met him two days ago..." 

"You met him?" Iker cried and dramatically fell down on a chair, "And demons say I am crazy." 

"He was nice," Sergio mumbled, "Well, okay, not exactly nice, but he agreed to help me." 

"Help you do what?" Iker asked squinting his eyes. 

"H-help me..." Sergio stammered, "Help me b-become an... angel." 

Iker rolled his eyes. "I see you haven't given up on your stupid dream yet. So what happened then? He told you he would help you and you believed him?" 

Sergio nodded. 

"Sergio," Iker sighed, "Angels are vile, cunning creatures..." 

"Boss is an ex-angel," Sergio reminded him. 

"Exactly," Iker said, "They won't do anything for you until you give them something back. And even then they may just trick you. Get you into trouble and leave laughing at you." 

Sergio shifted on his feet uncomfortably. Would Fernando do that to him or was Iker exaggerating as usual? 

"When was the last time you saw an angel?" he asked. 

Iker looked surprised. "Last time? It was... Uh, I think... It doesn't matter! Stay away from angels. They are evil." 

"They aren't evil," Sergio protested, "They save people." 

"They do it, because it's their job, not because they're so kind and fluffy," Iker said. 

Sergio didn't answer. What Iker said made sense and Sergio was starting to doubt that finding Fernando was such a good idea after all. But still... 

"So you won't help me find him?" he asked. 

Iker sighed. "I don't even know how you can find an angel. Sergio, you'd better stay away from them. Think about it. Why would he help you?" 

"So I would help him become a demon," Sergio explained. 

Iker snorted, then understanding that Sergio is serious, started laughing and didn't stop for ten minutes. "Oh, Sergio," he said finally, "You're too good to be true. Sergio, I'm really sorry, but your angel was just having a laugh. Why would he want to become a demon?" 

"He doesn't like his job anymore," Sergio answered, "It was true, he wasn't lying, Iker, I could see it." 

"Are you sure?" Iker asked. 

"Yes." 

"Then there has to be something else," Iker muttered, "Whatever it is, you should stay away from him, Sergio. There may be much bigger things happening. There has to be a reason..." 

"Iker, if this is one of your stupid theories, I don't want to hear about it," Sergio interrupted. 

"My theories aren't stupid," Iker cries, "They are based on facts. I've found a lot of evidence that support them." 

"Sure," Sergio snorted. 

"Heaven and Hell are working together on the upper levels, Sergio, how can you not see that?" Iker started rambling quickly, "They've divided human souls between each other. All this fight for souls is just a cover. They are working together. I'm sure the Big Bosses play golf every Sunday." 

"This is why you'll never get "employee of the month" award again," Sergio said. 

"Because I know the truth. They know that I know and they try to keep my mouth shut by sidelining me. But I'm going to unmask this conspiracy. Heaven needs us, they can't exist without us. They need someone to play the evil guy, so they can come out clean. You know what, Sergio?" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm sure the boss didn't rebel, he was just assigned to this job. He's Heaven's employee of the month of every month." 

"We're both going to be closed in the deepest level of Hell if someone hears you," Sergio said, "I don't get it, if you don't believe anything we've been taught, why do you think angels are evil?" 

"Because it's true," Iker said simply, "You said it yourself, Sergio, boss is an ex-angel." 

"Iker, don't talk like that," Sergio hissed, "If they hear you..." 

"You'd better worry for your angel," Iker snorted, "Neither his, nor our boss is going to like his ideas. Of course, if it isn't a part of a bigger plot. Maybe it means something. I have to think about it... 

"Iker, are you going to help me find him?" Sergio whined. 

"No," Iker said, "For your own good. I don't even know how to find angels. He can be everywhere. You can never find him if he doesn't want to. I'm sorry, Sese." 

Sergio slumped down on a chair. So this was how it was going to end? He would never become an angel. Was it really a stupid dream as Iker thought? Why would Fernando get his hopes up and then just leave him like this? Where had he gone? Where was he now? Sergio closed his eyes and hang his head on the table. "Where are you, Fernando?" he murmured. 

And then he saw him. With his eyes closed he saw him standing on the roof of a skyscraper. "Fernando?" he whispered. 

"Sergio, are you alright?" Iker asked. 

Sergio jumped up to his feet. "I know where he is," he cried, "I have to go. I've found him." 

"Wait, but how?" 

"I don't know, but I did." Sergio closed his eyes again and tried to remember the place he'd seen. He saw Fernando floating on the edge of the roof, staring down into the abyss. "I'll see you later, Iker." 

"Sergio, be careful," he only managed to hear before he disappeared from the warehouse and soundlessly appeared on the roof of the skyscraper. 

Fernando immediately turned to him and his eyes widened. "What are you... How did you..." he stammered. 

"If you've stopped PMSing, we can talk," Sergio grumbled. 

Fernando glared at him, crossing his arms on his chest, but didn't say anything. 

"So?" Sergio said. 

"So what?" Fernando barked. 

The demon clenched his fists. "You're unbelievable. You make a scene and leave me alone in the middle of the street and now you don't have anything to tell me? Iker was right about you." 

"Who's Iker?" 

Sergio was taken aback at his hostile tone. "My friend," he said, "It doesn't matter. What's wrong with you?" 

Fernando just pursed his lips and looked down. "Whatever," he muttered. 

"Whatever?" Sergio cried, "Look, if you don't want to continue this, just tell me, okay?" 

"I thought it was you who didn't want to continue this," Fernando spat. "Maybe we can't do it? Maybe it's against our nature?" he said, mimicking Sergio. 

"I'm sorry I hurt your delicate feelings," Sergio said, "But don't you think you overreacted a bit?" 

The angel looked down again. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I just... snapped. When you said I couldn't do it... That's what everyone tells me, you know, that I'm not competent, that I'm useless, I'm a lousy angel and will never be promoted. No one gets that I just hate doing it, I don't want to be promoted, I want to leave, I want to do something else. Then when I think my dream will come true, when I risk everything and start working with you, you tell me that I'm not meant to do it. So I snapped." 

Sergio stared at him for a few seconds. "Wow," he said then, "You're such a drama queen." 

"Shut up," Fernando muttered, "You would be upset too, if someone came and crushed your dreams." 

Sergio rolled his eyes. "Now listen to me," he said, "We will go now and try to make it work until it really starts working. And if you pull such a stunt on me again, I will crush not just your dreams, but also your skull. Do you understand me?" 

"Actually, you can't do it. I'm not made of flesh and bone..." 

"Do you understand me?" Sergio repeated. 

"Yes." 

"Good. Now come here. We've got a lot of work to do." 

Fernando reluctantly came closer to Sergio, then stopped squinting his eyes. "You didn't tell me how you found me." 

Sergio shrugged. "I was just thinking about... I mean, I was wondering where you can be and I saw you here in my mind." 

"You saw me?" Fernando said, "How is it possible?" 

"How am I supposed to know?" 

"Okay, whatever, what are we going to do now?" 

"Now," Sergio said, "I'm going to teach you how to corrupt souls professionally, if you don't mind." 

Fernando nodded and took another step towards the demon, but stopped again. "Sergio, I..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm really sorry." 

Sergio glanced at him and shrugged. "Okay," he said, "Let's go now." 

Fernando took Sergio's hand after a second of hesitation. "Lead the way," he said. 

Trying not to let himself be distracted by the powerful flow of energy coming from the angel and taking a deep, unnecessary breath, Sergio disappeared with him into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we doing in a supermarket?" Fernando asked when their feet hit the ground. 

"Corrupting souls," Sergio said, "I told you that a minute ago." 

Fernando just nodded and Sergio's eyes widened in surprise. He was expecting a witty comeback, but seemed like the angel really felt guilty for the stunt he'd pulled. Sergio looked down at their still entangled fingers and pulled his hand away awkwardly, feeling his fingers burning. 

"Uh," he cleared his throat, "This one is easy. I think you can do it." 

"Really?" Fernando's face brightened. "Where is the future sinner? Show me." 

"You see that man?" Sergio said, "His cart is almost full, but he's still lingering next to the sweets. Make him commit a mortal sin." 

Fernando frowned for a second, then grinned. "No problem." 

He slid to the man, who was looking longingly at a box of chocolate, and stared at him with a thoughtful expression on his face. The man sighed and took a step back. Fernando pushed his cart and when it hit the shelf, he dropped the chocolate box in it. 

The man looked at it, then took it and made a movement to put it back, but after a second of hesitation he threw it back in his cart. Fernando grinned and unnoticeably filled his cart with more sweets. He laughed happily at the man's surprised face, when he found all the items he hadn't put in, but he paid for them nonetheless and went out of the supermarket. Fernando followed him with Sergio trailing behind. 

As soon as the man was out, he opened the chocolate box and stuffed his mouth with it. He devoured the whole box, then grabbed another one and opened it, biting on it hungrily again. 

"Gluttony is a mortal sin, baby," Fernando cried happily and turned to Sergio, "Did you see that? Did you see that? I did it! I did it, right?" 

Sergio nodded. "Yes, you did," he said quietly. 

Fernando let out a victorious shriek and jumped on Sergio, hugging him tightly. "That was fucking awesome," he shouted. 

Then he abruptly fell silent and Sergio heard just something like a gasp before Fernando gripped his shoulders so hard, his bones would have turned to dust if he had any. 

"Hey," Sergio complained and tried to push him away. 

But Fernando didn't budge, his grip only tightening. Sergio felt his shoulders burning. It hurt pretty bad, but Fernando didn't let him go. 

"Fernando, what's..." Sergio started, but before he would finish, the angel jerked in his arms as if in pain, then slid down, his hands barely touching Sergio's chest. 

The demon caught him before he would hit the ground and pulled him up to his feet. Fernando's eyes were wide and glazed and seemed like he didn't really see Sergio. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" the demon asked frightened, "Fernando, are you okay? Do you hear me?" 

Fernando blinked slowly and his gaze gradually focused on Sergio. 

"Are you going to kiss me?" he asked airily. 

"W-what?" Sergio stuttered and only then noticed that he was holding Fernando so tightly that they were pressed chest to chest, their lips almost touching. Sergio drew his head away a little. "If I let you go, are you sure you won't fall down?" he asked. 

Fernando nodded. Sergio slowly released him and the angel swayed for a few seconds before standing steadily on his own feet again. 

"What happened?" Sergio asked. 

Fernando still looked a little bit out of it. He touched his face, then brought his hands in front of his eyes and started examining them carefully. He slowly turned his head from the right to the left, taking in the surroundings, then finally let his look rest on Sergio. 

"Fernando?" the demon said suspiciously. 

"I think it was boss' grace," Fernando finally said, "I felt it slipping out of me." 

"Is-is it bad?" Sergio asked. 

"Not in my case," the angel answered after a few seconds, still blinking as though trying to adjust his sight to the surroundings, "It means it worked. I really corrupted a soul and I can become a demon, when I lose all of my grace." 

"Do you still have some of it?" 

"Most of it," the angel explained, "I'm still an angel, right?" 

He closed his eyes and stood like that for a few seconds, then he swayed on his feet again and Sergio was scared he'd fall down, but Fernando managed to control himself. 

"Does it hurt?" the demon asked cautiously. 

"I... don't know," Fernando answered, "It feels..." He opened his eyes. "Liberating." Then he grinned at Sergio. "Why? Were you worried?" 

The demon looked down, almost regretting that Fernando was back to his old self again. "You burnt my shoulders," he muttered. 

"Aww, do you want me to kiss them better?" 

"Shut up," Sergio murmured. 

Fernando laughed whole-heartedly. "I was just offering my help." 

"Is this going to happen every time you corrupt a soul?" Sergio asked, desperate to change the subject. 

"Probably," Fernando answered casually, "But next time I'll be ready for it. And now I know you'll always be there to catch me when I fall." 

Sergio almost wanted to smile at that, but stopped himself in time. Instead Fernando smiled, but it was a different, gentle smile that made Sergio look away. Fernando chuckled, then let out a content sigh. 

"Did you see how the fat guy took the bait?" he asked excited. 

"Yeah," Sergio answered without enthusiasm. 

"You don't sound too happy for my success," Fernando noticed. 

"It's nothing to be happy about," Sergio snapped, "You condemned him to Hell." 

Fernando shrugged. "His fault. He's been forgiven many times, this was his last chance. If he resisted the temptation, he'd be clean." 

"If we didn't subject him to tests, he'd resist," Sergio said stubbornly, "Why put people to test so many times? He resisted at first, he saw and resisted, didn't he? If it weren't for you, he wouldn't have sinned." 

Fernando rolled his eyes. "I forgot you were a vegan." 

"What does it have to do with it?" Sergio said angrily, "I don't even eat anything. It's called compassion." 

Fernando snorted. "Angels don't know what compassion is, my little demon. I thought you guys were deprived of it too." 

"We are," Sergio mumbled, "But not me. And I'm proud of it." He looked defiantly at Fernando and scowled, when the angel started laughing. "It's not funny," he hissed. 

"I didn't say it is," Fernando said, "I'm just laughing, because I'm happy to have met the weirdest demon in Hell." 

Sergio didn't really believe him and stared at him suspiciously, but Fernando just smiled innocently and blew him a kiss. Once again Sergio was grateful to his creator for not granting the demons the ability of blushing. Why did the stupid angel keep talking about kisses? He glared at him, but before Fernando could start mocking him again, raised his hand to stop him. 

"Now my turn," he said, "Help me save a soul. We knew that angels can turn into demons, the most prominent example is my boss, but the contrary has never happened. We have to understand if it's possible." 

"Don't worry, Sergio," Fernando said, "I believe in you." 

Sergio didn't know if he was serious or it was a lame joke as usual, but he still felt much better. Fernando took his hand and Sergio once again felt his energy penetrate to the very core of his being. It wasn't pleasant or unpleasant, Sergio could describe it only as overwhelming. He wondered how Fernando could want to give up this power and if he could be even remotely as good at controlling it as the angel was. 

He closed his eyes, when he felt himself being pulled away, and surrendered to Fernando's will, opening his eyes only when he felt the ground under his feet again.

***

They were in an overcrowded office in the same skyscraper on the roof of which Sergio had found Fernando.

"Is this your favorite place or something?" Sergio asked. 

"Yeah," the angel nodded, "The whole city is visible from here and it always reminds me how much I hate the microbes and this job." 

Sergio rolled his eyes. "Well? Where is the victim? I mean, the guy I have to save." 

"This guy," Fernando said pointing to a middle-aged man standing next to a desk and looking at a young woman working there. 

"This one," Sergio repeated, "Wait, this one? I know him. He's a feast for a demon. How is he even still on your to-be-saved lists?" 

Fernando shrugged. "He donates a lot of money to the Church. We're watching him closely, trying not to let him commit too great sins." 

"So a guy can go to Hell for loving chocolate, but money laundering is cool with heaven, yeah?" Sergio started rambling, "Isn't it technically a theft? What about 'thou shalt not steal'?" 

"Look, I'm not an expert on technicalities," Fernando said impatiently, "You can ask Rafa about it. Let's just focus on saving the guy." 

"Okay," Sergio sighed, "What should I do?" 

"He's going to fire the girl now, because his wife doesn't like her," Fernando explained, "We can't let him. The girl is a single mother of two little kids and she has to earn enough money to be able to provide for them. If he fires her, the ruined lives of three innocents will be on his conscience and combined with his other sins it won't let us accept him in heaven." 

"How-how am I supposed to stop him?" Sergio said, "The guy doesn't know what pity is. He's a lot like you." 

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Mother Teresa," Fernando said, "We have to play on his weak spots. You said you know him. What's the most important thing for him in his life?" 

"Money," Sergio answered immediately. 

"Okay, the second most important thing in his life," Fernando said. 

This made Sergio think longer. "Maybe..." he drawled, "His family?" 

"Right! More precisely his kids, as he hates his wife, but can't divorce her, because the company actually belongs to his father-in-law. I'd like to see what we're going to do, when one day he decides to get rid of her." Fernando laughed, then cleared his throat, "Okay, so his kids. That's a hint for you. Go and work out the rest yourself." 

"What? But you were supposed to help me," Sergio whined. 

"I helped you enough. I can't do it for you. Go, I'm sure you can do it." 

Sergio sighed and approached the desk. The girl was typing something in her computer and looked up as the man approached her. 

"Maria," he said. 

"Yes, sir?" 

"I want to talk to you about your work." 

The woman paled. "Did I do something wrong, sir?" 

Her hands had started shaking and Sergio felt sorry for her. He had to find a way to save her. He didn't care about the man, he could rot in Hell, but the girl had kids to take care of. Sergio looked around and his gaze fell on the framed photo of two little boys on the desk. Her kids. Kids? The man's weakness were his kids, so maybe... 

"I don't think you're committed enough to our cause, Maria," the man said, "It's not good for the job." 

"I-I'm doing my best, sir," the woman answered in a small voice. 

"Well, it means your best isn't enough," her boss said. 

Sergio kept looking at the photo. The man couldn't see it from the place he was standing in. The demon pushed the photo and it fell down on the floor with a thud. The girl picked it up hurriedly and put it face up on the desk. The man glanced at it. His gaze softened. 

"Are these your children?" he asked. 

"Yes, sir." 

"How old are they?" 

"Albert is four and Mateo is two," she answered fondly, "Sir, if you're angry for my absences this month, it's because Albert was sick and I had to stay at home to look after him." 

"What about your husband?" the man asked, "Or other relatives?" 

"Their father left them before Mateo's birth," she said looking down, "I don't know where he is. I don't have anyone else to look after them. I have to ask my neighbours or my aunt, but sometimes they're busy." 

The man seemed to be thinking. Then he sighed deeply and looked at the girl again. "Okay, Maria, forget this conversation," he said. 

"Sir?" 

"If you need to stay at home to take care of your kids, just let me know," he said and left the surprised girl alone. 

Sergio turned back to Fernando smiling. "I did it?" he asked. 

Fernando nodded. "Yes, you did." 

"Really?" Sergio whispered, "I saved the girl?" 

"You saved the man," Fernando said, "Well, the girl too, but not the way angels are supposed to save people." 

Sergio didn't really care about it. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he'd just saved someone. Hadn't ruined, but saved. Like angels did. Like he'd always dreamt of doing. He looked at Fernando again, wanting one more confirmation of the thing he'd just done. The angel nodded and laughed quietly. Sergio was sure he looked like an idiot, glancing around with wide eyes, and Fernando was probably laughing at him, but the demon didn't care. He was so happy and so grateful to Fernando that he was ready to let him tease him as much as he wanted. 

He had a sudden urge to hug the angel and was going to do just that, when he felt a flow of energy jolt through his body. It was similar to Fernando's energy, though nowhere that powerful, but it wasn't overwhelming, it didn't overshadow him, it belonged to him and Sergio knew he could control it. His surroundings disappeared for him for a second as he started getting familiar with the energy, letting it mix and purify his own. When he got hold of it, Sergio felt clean. 

A hand closed around his wrist, bringing him back to the office. 

"Are you okay? Fernando asked. 

Sergio nodded shakily and wanted to explain to him what had just happened, when he felt an array of images and sounds injected into his mind. His eyes widened and the angel frowned, immediately understanding that something was wrong. 

"What happened?" he asked. 

Sergio bit his lip. "My boss wants to see me," he said quietly, then raised his head to meet Fernando's eyes, "And you too." 

Fernando was seemingly unaffected by the information. 

"Okay," he said, "Take me to him, then." 

He winked at Sergio and gripped his hand a bit tighter than necessary. Realizing that praying to God to help them was inappropriate, Sergio closed his eyes and transported them to Hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Fernando didn't release his grip on Sergio's hand when they landed in Hell. The demon wanted to snatch it away, but then thought that Fernando was probably as nervous as he was and waited until the angel himself let go of his hand. 

"Wow, if this is Hell, I don't know why microbes are so scared of it," Fernando said, "It looks like Heaven." 

Sergio looked at the magnificent white building in front of them and the magical garden surrounding it and snorted. "This is just the boss' residence," he said, "Hell for human souls doesn't look like this at all, trust me." 

Before Sergio could find the courage to knock at the door of the building, it suddenly opened and Pepe, one of the assistants of the boss, appeared on the threshold. "Come in," he said. 

Sergio and Fernando entered the house after him and followed him through the long corridor until they reached a huge red door. 

"Wait here," Pepe said and disappeared behind the door. 

Sergio took it as a bad sign. The boss surely knew that they were there and was expecting them, but still was making them wait. The demon bit his lip and leaned on the wall, fiddling with the hem of his black dress shirt. 

"What do you think he wants to see us for?" Fernando asked. 

"You're an angel who wants to become a demon and I'm a demon who wants to become an angel. That's a reason enough, isn't it?" 

"You think he's angry?" Fernando asked. 

Sergio fidgeted in his place nervously and shrugged. "I don't know. He's unpredictable. But don't worry, I don't think he can do anything to you. You're not under his jurisdiction yet." 

"And you?" Fernando asked. "You think he'll punish you?" 

Sergio would prefer not to think about it. "Maybe. If he's in the mood," he muttered. 

"How are disobedient demons punished?" Fernando whispered. 

"There are different ways depending on the gravity of the crime," Sergio answered, "You might be lowered in rank and sent to torture human souls, you might be rendered mortal with or without your memories of your demon life or-or..." He looked away, biting on his lip again. "Or you might be closed in the darkest and deepest level of Hell forever, alone, with nothing to do and no one to talk to." 

"And... what's the punishment for wanting to leave Hell?" Fernando breathed out. 

"I don't know," Sergio answered, "No one has tried to do it yet. Maybe it's not even a crime." 

"Maybe?" Fernando cried, "Maybe isn't good enough, Sergio. Why the fuck did you agree to this if you knew you could be thrown to the isolation ward for eternity?" 

"I hoped the boss wouldn't find out about it before it's too late," Sergio shrugged, "Or he wouldn't be too angry if he found out. Hey, maybe it'll be alright? Maybe he'll agree to the exchange?" 

Fernando opened his mouth to answer, but at that moment the red door opened and Pepe appeared, looking at them with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Follow me," he said. 

"Can he form a sentence consisting of more than two words?" Fernando muttered. 

Sergio chuckled. "I'm not sure." 

"Hey, it's the first time you laughed at my joke," Fernando said happily. 

Pepe turned back and glared at him and Sergio's smile disappeared. They stopped in front of another door and Pepe moved aside. 

"He's waiting," he said. 

Sergio approached the door slowly and knocked once. 

"Come in," he heard. 

The demon looked at Fernando, then turned back to the door and pushed it open.

***

The boss was sitting in front of his desk in a big armchair and raised his head, when Sergio and Fernando entered. He had his gray hair cropped short again and was dressed in a tracksuit instead of his elegant trench coat. Sergio wondered if it was a good or a bad sign.

"Sergio," he said, "Haven't seen you for a long time. I've heard you're very busy." 

Sergio gulped. God, he was mad. Seemed like Sergio would be assigned to torturing souls. 

"N-no, sir... I-I mean, yes... I was..." 

"You were not fulfilling your professional obligations," the Devil interrupted. 

No, he was going to be turned into a mortal. Maybe that was actually better. 

"I-I was just trying..." 

"You were just trying to sell all of our secrets to the enemy." 

Locked up forever it was. Sergio knew he was going to end up there one day. 

"I wasn't... I just..." 

"Why do you want to leave? Do you think Heaven is better than here? Trust me, it's not. I've been there. What you're doing here is much more exciting. Don't you like your job?" 

"I don't want to corrupt souls anymore," Sergio murmured. 

"You disappoint me," his boss spat. 

Sergio lowered his head. He didn't really care that he disappointed the Devil, he was sure of his decision and he knew he wanted to do the right thing. He was just scared that now they wouldn't let him continue it, would close him in the deepest level of Hell and he would never become an angel, would never get to help people, would never see Fernando again. The shot of pain the last thought brought took him by surprise. 

"Sir, I..." he started, but his boss silenced him with a wave of a hand. 

"And you have to be the angel," he said, turning to Fernando. 

"So I've heard," Fernando smiled. 

Sergio cringed. He'd been hoping Fernando wouldn't be a smartass at least when talking to the Devil, but no such luck. 

"And you want to leave Heaven and transfer here?" 

"I do." 

"May I know why?" 

"I think you of all angels can understand my reasons very well," Fernando answered. 

The Devil smiled. "I haven't been called an angel for hundreds of years," he said. He looked at the chair in front of him and it moved. "Please, sit down." 

Fernando sat down on the chair, while Sergio remained standing behind him. 

"So Sergio's been teaching you our little tricks, right?" the boss asked. 

"Nothing serious, just how to corrupt souls," Fernando answered, "No selling secrets to the enemy." 

Sergio smiled gratefully, even though Fernando couldn't see him. 

"So you really want to become a demon," the Devil said. 

"Really," Fernando confirmed. 

"Well," the Devil said, "I think it might be arranged. If you really want to..." 

Sergio's eyes went wide. If he wanted to let Fernando become a demon, maybe he'd be allowed to become an angel too? 

"I'd really appreciate it if you helped me," Fernando said. 

"Hmm... I think we should talk about this alone," the Devil said, "Face to face like angel to angel." 

"Sure," Fernando answered. 

"Very well," the Devil smiled, "Sergio?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Get lost." 

"I-I'm free to g-go?" Sergio stammered, not daring to believe his ears. 

"You heard me." 

Fernando turned his head to Sergio and winked. Sergio nodded and feeling half-relieved for not getting any punishment, half-guilty for leaving Fernando alone here, disappeared.

***

Iker didn't even raise his head from his papers, when Sergio appeared in his warehouse and slumped down on a chair.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?" Sergio snapped after remaining silent for almost a minute. 

Iker raised a brow. "Why? I can tell even without asking that your angel got you into trouble." 

"Actually, he didn't," Sergio said indignantly, "Well... It was also my fault." He closed his eyes and murmured, "The boss called us. He knows what I want to do." 

This time Iker's head jerked up. "And you're still wandering freely? Wasn't he mad at you?" 

"He was," Sergio mumbled, "Treated me like shit. But he was pretty polite with Fernando and agreed to accept him in Hell." 

"Agreed?" Iker asked surprised. 

"Yeah, Fernando's still down there, discussing the details or something." 

"This is bad," Iker said. 

"Why?" Sergio whined, "Everything is bad for you. I thought he'd lock me up for life, but he just let me go. Isn't it good?" 

"It's odd," Iker said, "He'd never let you go unpunished." 

"But I got him an angel in return," Sergio objected, "Maybe he took that into account and forgave me?" 

"Sergio, he never forgives." 

"Then... I don't know. Maybe I didn't do anything worth punishment." 

Iker sighed. "I hope so, Sese." 

They fell silent again. Iker went back to reading his weird papers, while Sergio was getting more and more worried by Fernando's absence. 

"Haven't they finished talking yet?" he cried impatiently and pushed the table away, "What are they talking about this long?" 

Iker just shook his head disapprovingly and reorganized his papers on the table. Sergio rolled his eyes and slid lower on the chair. Then he sat up straight again and started tapping his fingers on the table, but when Iker glared at him, got up and started pacing in the room. 

"Do you think he could have done something to him?" he finally said. 

"He could have," Iker said casually. 

"What?" Sergio cried, "But he's an angel. It could start a war between us and Heaven." 

"Heaven wouldn't start a war over one angel," Iker shrugged, "They wouldn't start a war at all, because they're working with us." 

"Stop it, Iker," Sergio shouted, "I'm worried sick and you just keep bombarding me with your stupid conspiracy theories!" Iker looked at him offended and Sergio lowered his head. "Sorry." 

"You seem really worried for that angel," Iker said quietly, "But I don't think he'd be as worried for you." 

"He would," Sergio said, though his voice didn't sound too convinced. 

Iker just smiled sadly and leaned over the papers again. 

"Wait, how is he going to find me?" Sergio said after a few minutes of silence, "Maybe he's already out of Hell and he just can't find me?" 

"Try that weird thing you did last time to find him," Iker said, "Maybe it'll work this time too." 

"It worked for me," Sergio heard Fernando's voice as the angel appeared in front of him, "I closed my eyes, thought of you and saw you in this shitty place. Weird stuff. Do you know what's up with it?" 

"God, stop talking, it doesn't matter now," Sergio cried, "Why did it take so long? What did he say? What did he want from you?" 

"Nothing... in particular," Fernando murmured, "Just told me that if I corrupt enough souls, he'll accept me in Hell." 

"You mean... we can continue doing this?" 

"Yes," Fernando said. 

"So I can become an angel?" Sergio whispered. 

"Yes." 

"And I'm not getting punished?" 

"No." 

Sergio couldn't believe it. It was more than he could have hoped for. If he could cry, he would be doing it now from happiness. He looked at Fernando in wonder, then pulled him into a firm hug. The angel was apparently taken aback at first, but then hugged Sergio back. 

"Uhm," Iker cleared his throat, "This is very romantic and all, but I don't believe even a word of it." 

Fernando turned to him with a glare. "You must be Iker," he spat. 

"You met him just a few days ago and he already knows me, Sergio?" Iker cried. 

"I just mentioned you once," Sergio mumbled. 

"You mentioned your best friend just once in a few days?" 

"I wouldn't mention my friend at all if he were nuts like you," Fernando said. 

"You shut your mouth," Iker snapped, "You're lying to Sergio. I'd rather cut my ear than believe even for a second that the boss agreed to your wonderful plan just like that." 

"Well then find a knife, van Gogh, because he did," Fernando sneered, "He decided that getting an angel is a nice "fuck you" to Heaven and he doesn't mind if he loses a demon in exchange." 

Iker laughed humorlessly. "That's where you're wrong, honey, because Hell doesn't need to compete with Heaven, they're not competing, they're working together." 

"What?" Fernando said, "Sergio, your friend is clinically insane. I didn't know it could happen to demons. What is he talking about?" 

"Uh, he's just... He's got a theory..." 

"It's not a theory, it's the truth!" 

"Okay," Fernando drawled, "Whatever you say, man. Sergio, let's go, we have to continue with our plan." 

"Sergio, don't trust him," Iker warned, "He's going to leave you with nothing. He'll betray you if it suits him better." 

"Why would I betray him? We have mutual interests," Fernando said. 

"That's right, mutual interests," Iker said, "As soon as you have conflicting interests, you'll sell him in no time." 

"I don't care what you think," Fernando said, "Unlike you I'm helping Sergio realize his dream! And you? What kind of friend are you? Instead of supporting Sergio, you're shitting on his dreams." 

"I'm concerned about him!" Iker shouted. 

"Concerned?" Fernando laughed, "I'll tell you this, Iker. Take your concern and shove it up your demonic ass. Sergio's fine and he doesn't need your concern." 

"Look, I don't care if you're an angel," Iker hissed, "One more word and I..." 

Fernando raised his hand suddenly to silence him, then brought it to close his eyes. "Oh, fuck," he groaned, "What the hell do you want, Rafa?" 

"Fernando..." Sergio started, but the angel shook his head, punched the table, then went to the far corner of the warehouse rubbing his temples. 

"What's up with him?" Iker asked. 

"He's talking to Rafa," Sergio said, "He's an archangel or something." 

"Wait, he's from Rafa's legion?" Iker asked. 

"Probably," Sergio shrugged, "Why? You know him?" 

"Not Rafa," Iker murmured, "But..." 

"Shit," Fernando shouted suddenly, "Sergio, we're leaving. Quick, we have to go right now." 

"Why? What-what happened?" 

"He sent Xabi," Fernando cried, "Fuck, this is bad. We have to leave." 

"Xabi?" Iker whispered. 

"Yes, shit, we have to go before he comes." 

"Too late," Sergio heard a voice from behind, "I'm already here."


	6. Chapter 6

Sergio turned back to see a grim-looking angel with ginger stubble, wearing an impeccable black suit and looking at him scornfully. He instinctively took a step back to be closer to Iker, but his friend wasn't there. Sergio looked around panicked. Iker had disappeared. 

"Fernando," Xabi said coldly. 

"Xabi," Fernando answered with mock politeness. 

"Nice company you've got here," Xabi smirked. 

Sergio frowned, but Fernando gave him a look to silence him and turned back to Xabi. 

"Better than up there," he said. 

A warm smile appeared on Sergio's face, while Xabi's wrinkled in disgust. 

"Where is the other demon?" he said, "There were two of them, I checked before materializing here." 

"Did you come for them or for me?" Fernando asked angrily. 

Xabi sighed. "Nando, what are you doing?" 

"I think it's none of your business," Fernando said. 

"It is. I'm the head of the Disciplinary Committee." 

Fernando smirked. "And what are you going to do? Discipline me?" 

Xabi rubbed his face tiredly. "You're lucky I'm here just as your friend," he said. Fernando visibly relaxed after that. "But if there comes a time when I'll have to take action against you," Xabi continued, "I won't be able to help you, Fernando." 

"I'm not doing anything illegal," Fernando said defensively, "Show me the law which forbids the angels to talk to demons." 

"Actually, our bosses agreed that there won't be any contact between us and the demons," Xabi said. 

"Yes, but they didn't _forbid_ it," Fernando smiled triumphantly. 

"It's not forbidden, but it's not desirable," Xabi said, "Sooner or later your activity is going to catch the direction's eye and you'll be in trouble." 

"I'm not going to start a fucking rebellion," Fernando cried. 

Sergio had never seen him in this mood and it was evident that Xabi's words really worried him, though he was trying not to show it. 

"I know what you're doing," Xabi hissed, "And it's madness, Nando, pure madness. You can't seriously think you can do it." 

"You can't forbid me from following my dream, Xabi," Fernando said darkly. 

The other angel's face was distorted in anger and for a second Sergio feared for Fernando's safety. 

"Your dream, Fernando?" Xabi growled, "Your dream has a name. It's treason! You're betraying us and everything we believe in and fight for." 

"Yes, Xabi, what _you_ believe in and fight for, not me," Fernando shouted. 

"You don't believe in anything, Fernando!" 

"I believe that it's time for you to fuck off and leave me alone." 

"You!" Xabi spat, "You're a selfish, intolerable, cynical brat with no respect and consideration for others, even for your friends." 

"He's not like that," Sergio found himself protesting and both angels turned to him in surprise. He looked at his feet. "You're wrong," he murmured, "He's not like that." 

When he looked up, Xabi was still staring at him wide-eyed, while Fernando was smiling gently. It took the bearded angel a few seconds to get his strict and scornful look back. 

"If you think he's so wonderful," he said, "Then maybe you should convince him to step back from his suicide mission." 

"It's not a suicide mission," Sergio said, not sounding very convinced, "We'll succeed." 

"Really?" Xabi said sweetly, "You do know what will happen to him if you fail, don't you?" 

Sergio glanced at Fernando, but he wasn't looking at him. 

"He didn't tell you," Xabi leered at him. 

"What will happen to you?" Sergio asked Fernando, not liking that the other angel had the upper hand now. 

But Xabi didn't let Fernando answer. "To stop being an angel he needs to lose all his grace," he said, then scrutinizing Fernando for a few seconds, added, "I see he's already lost some. When he loses it all, he'll become a human. And if then he isn't turned into a demon, he'll stay human. He will be off the angels' lists and when he dies, he'll go to Hell. To Hell for humans. Ironic, isn't it?" 

Sergio's eyes became round as tennis balls. Well, they would have, if he were a man. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like for Fernando to become a human. He hated them. He'd probably kill himself and go straight to Hell. And as a human he would have surely preferred to go to Heaven. 

"Is it true?" he whispered. 

"Yes, they adopted the law after your boss rebelled," Fernando said, "Before that you couldn't lose your grace, because no one thought that angels were capable of evil deeds. After the rebellion they changed the settings, but the laws don't have retroactive effect, that's why your boss is still practically an angel." Sergio probably looked as shocked as he felt, because Fernando smiled at him and added. "But don't worry, we won't fail. I have guarantees that I'll become a demon." 

Xabi snorted. "Guarantees from whom, Fernando?" When the blond angel didn't answer, looking at him pointedly, his eyes widened. "Oh my... From the Devil, Fernando? You-you... You're crossing all the borders!" 

"I'm just making sure I will succeed," Fernando shrugged. 

"And how can you be sure?" Xabi cried, "Just because he told you so? He's the fucking Devil, Fernando. He lies!" 

Fernando shook his head in disapproval. "Swearing is against the rules, Xabi." 

"Shut up," Xabi shouted, "What the fuck do you think you are doing, Fernando?" 

Fernando was looking at him with an amused smile. "Are you going to discipline yourself now?" he asked with fake curiosity, "Take some angel points off from yourself?" 

Xabi closed his eyes for a few seconds, apparently making a serious effort to calm down. "This isn't going to end well, Nando," he said then, "For either of you." 

"We'll see," Fernando smirked. 

"I warned you," Xabi said, "I can do nothing more, but I'll be keeping an eye on you, because I promised Rafa." 

"Oh, wow, how kind of you," Fernando said bowing. 

Xabi shook his head and with one last scornful glance at Sergio disappeared. 

"Thank fuck, now let's get out of here," Fernando said. 

But Sergio had no intention of moving without clearing things with Fernando first. 

"Some friends you have," he started, "Don't even try to complain of Iker after this." 

"He's not my friend," Fernando muttered, "And he's just pretending he's so good and holy. Everyone's pretending and I hate pretending." 

"Why didn't you tell me you'll be rendered human when you lose all your grace?" Sergio asked. 

Fernando shrugged. "You didn't tell me that you could be closed in Hell, so we're even." 

"I don't like this," Sergio murmured. 

"Are you beginning to have second thoughts?" Fernando asked frowning. 

"No, but..." Sergio bit his lip. "Did you see the way he was looking at me? They won't let me become an angel." 

"They'll have to," Fernando grinned, "You did get some grace when you saved that guy, didn't you?" 

"Yes! I wanted to tell you about that, it was an amazing feeling..." 

"Whatever, if you save enough souls, you'll get God's grace and you'll automatically become an angel." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Absolutely. I checked everything. You will become an angel if you save enough souls. But you shouldn't ruin even one or you'll lose all your grace immediately. I, meanwhile, have to trust the Devil's word." 

"Do you?" 

"Do I have a choice?" 

Sergio sighed. "If you become a human, will you keep your memories?" 

"Every single one," Fernando said, "Heaven is cruel with fallen angels." 

"Then can't you... live a righteous life? So you will go to Heaven after you die?" 

Fernando smiled bitterly. "There will be no angel guarding me and there will be dozens of demons trying to drag me to Hell. And I'll be just a human. I won't be able to resist for long. Maybe I'd better just kill myself to save you guys trouble." 

"No," Sergio cried, "Don't. If you are turned into a human and if I become an angel, then I promise I'll save you. I'll be your guardian angel whatever it takes me. I won't let you go to Hell. Promise." 

Fernando smiled and it was the second time Sergio had seen such a genuine smile on his face. "Thank you," he said quietly. 

Sergio smiled back, but Fernando's smile had already been replaced by a hard and distant look, which confused the demon. 

"Fernando?" he said. 

The angel shook himself out of his thoughts. "Why are we talking about these stupid things?" he said with cheerfulness, which didn't seem real, "I'm sure we'll both get what we want. No one will be turned into a human or locked up in Hell, right?" 

"Yeah, sure," Sergio said, but he didn't feel so sure. What had seemed an innocent game in the beginning turned into something big and dangerous, which could end up with tragic consequences for both of them. 

"Great, then let's go to ruin more souls," the angel said, "Or save in your case." 

"Wait, we have to find Iker," Sergio said. 

"Pfft, who needs Iker?" Fernando said dismissively. 

Sergio glared at him and closed his eyes, trying to focus his mind on Iker. 

"What?" his friend snapped at him in his head. 

"Where are you?" Sergio thought. 

"Is he gone?" 

"Who?" 

"The angel!" 

"No, Fernando's still here." 

"Not him," Iker hissed, "The other one." 

"Yeah, he's gone." 

"Thank god," Iker said, appearing in the warehouse. 

"Oh, look who it is," Fernando smirked, "Where have you gone? Were you scared that facing the purity of two angels might destroy you?" 

"Purity, sure," Iker spat, "There is nothing pure about you." 

Sergio frowned. Iker didn't sound like himself. He looked tired, angry and sad at the same time. 

"What's wrong, Iker?" Sergio asked quietly. 

"Your new best friend and his buddies are what's wrong," Iker snapped. 

"Oh no, he's going to sing the old song again," Fernando said, "Let's go, Sergio, tone-deaf demons are bad for my complexion." 

Sergio just shot him an annoyed glance and approached Iker. Fernando rolled his eyes and folded his arms on his chest with a dramatic sigh. 

"Do you know that angel, Iker?" Sergio asked. 

From the corner of the eye he saw Fernando lower his hands from his chest and look at them curiously, but he didn't pay attention to him. 

"You know him, Iker," Sergio said. 

"Yes," Iker hissed, "Yes, I know him. He's an outstanding example of his race. A lying, selfish, back-stabbing traitor. Just like your friend here." 

"Fernando's not like that," Sergio said automatically, "But what did that Xabi do to you, Iker?" 

"What your friend is going to do to you, Sergio," Iker said, "Betray you when you're going to expect it the least, leave you alone when you're going to need him the most." 

"You-you were friends with Xabi?" Sergio said incredulously. 

"It doesn't matter," Iker shouted, "The important thing is that you shouldn't repeat my mistakes." He looked into Sergio's eyes pleadingly. "Sese, forget about this crazy idea. Send the angel home, he's trouble." 

"Hey, I'm right here," Fernando complained. 

"He doesn't care about you," Iker continued, not deigning him a glance, "Angels don't care about anyone but themselves. I used to be naïve and trusting like you. I thought he was my... friend. I shared with him my deepest secrets. I told him that I didn't like the management way of both of our employers. I told him that I thought they were working together, that I thought there was a need for a change. I thought he shared my ideas. He said he understood me. He said I was right. And then he reported me. To the boss. When I asked why, he said that I should have followed the orders instead of nurturing these stupid ideas. My rank was lowered, I spent ages heating up cauldrons in Hell and he... He didn't care." 

"Iker, I didn't know about that," Sergio said quietly. 

Sergio didn't know what to say to comfort him. Iker had real reasons for distrusting angels. Sergio wished he hadn't come to Iker with his problems and hadn't reminded him about the past, hadn't made him hurt again. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking at his feet. 

"Your friend is just like him," Iker said venomously, "I can see him through. He's going to betray you just like the other one did with me." 

"Iker, I understand why you say it, but Fernando isn't like that," Sergio started calmly, "Not all the angels are the same, just like not all the demons are the same." 

"You're impossible," Iker cried, "What's wrong with you? Are you in love with him or what? You talk about him as if he's some divine creature." 

"I am," Fernando intervened, but the two demons unanimously waved him off. 

"You talk to me as if I'm an idiot," Sergio said indignantly, "I can take care of myself. I'm a competent demon of a higher ranking than you by the way." 

Iker looked taken aback and Sergio felt a pang of guilt. He shouldn't have talked to Iker that way, but what he'd said about Fernando had made him mad. 

"You're no better than him," Iker spat through gritted teeth. "Don't ask for my help, when he betrays you. Don't even think about coming to me." 

"Fine! I won't," Sergio shouted and turned to Fernando, "Let's go." 

He took the angel's hand and within a second they were on the roof of Fernando's favorite skyscraper. Sergio let go of his hand and approached the edge. He stared down to the humans moving swiftly like ants and for the first time wished he were able to cry, were able to let out the pain he felt. 

He felt Fernando sliding to him quietly, but didn't turn back. The angel stood next to him and stared down too. 

"It's you and me against the world, eh, Sergio?" he said quietly. 

Sergio just shrugged and wrapped his hands around himself. 

"I'm sorry you argued with Iker because of me," Fernando said, shifting closer to the demon. 

Sergio could feel his energy seeping over him. It was strong, calm and steady and suddenly Sergio craved more of it. He looked up at Fernando and threw himself at the unsuspecting angel, wrapping his arms around him. Fernando hesitantly returned the hug and Sergio pulled him closer, letting his energy envelop him, numb the pain and make everything better. 

"You'll make up," Fernando said, caressing Sergio's hair gently, "A friendship like yours, it doesn't just disappear. You'll be alright." 

Sergio nodded, putting his head on Fernando's shoulder. "When I become an angel, he'll see that he was wrong," he murmured, "Right?" 

"Sure," Fernando said," Sure he will." 

He put a kiss on Sergio's hair and the demon relaxed even more in his arms, ready to believe everything the angel said.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what do we have here?" Sergio asked sullenly. 

Fernando had chosen the victim himself this time and Sergio didn't like the gleam in his eyes at all. 

"You'll see," Fernando just answered mysteriously. 

Sergio huffed and crossed his arms on his chest. He'd been in an awful mood since his fight with Iker and Fernando's excited bouncing was getting on his nerves. Though to be fair to the angel, he had put aside his cynical jibes and stupid jokes for a while and had tried to comfort Sergio as much as he could. 

They had materialized in the living-room of an apartment in the suburbs. It wasn't anything extraordinary, but Fernando seemed to think something interesting was going to happen there. Sergio checked the other rooms and found only a middle-aged man sleeping in the bedroom. Fernando, meanwhile, went to stand next to the door, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. 

"He's late," he complained to Sergio, when he emerged from the bedroom, "I hope he's not having second thoughts." 

Just as Sergio was going to demand explanation, the lock turned so quietly that Sergio wouldn't have heard it if not for his superdemon hearing. A small guy slipped in, closing the door after him carefully. He had a flashlight in his hand, as for human eyes it was pitch dark there. Sergio looked at the guy attentively. 

"I know him," he gasped. 

"Do you?" Fernando raised his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, he was on my list, but I-I..." 

"But you didn't corrupt him, because you felt sorry for him." 

Sergio pursed his lips. "He's a kid, Fernando," he said. 

"That kid is going to rob a man, who earns his money with honest work." 

"He made some bad choices..." 

"Exactly. He made his choices." 

"As if you've never made a bad choice," Sergio snapped, "And you're supposed to be an angel." 

"I did and I paid for them," Fernando said. "Or will pay, anyway," he added under his breath. 

"He's doing it for his family," Sergio insisted, "He has to support them." 

"It's not an excuse," Fernando said, "And it's no use arguing now, he's here and he's going to do it." 

Sergio looked at the boy. He didn't look like he was going to do it. He was still standing by the door with the flashlight in his trembling hand. 

"What the hell is he waiting for?" Fernando muttered. 

The guy took a step back to the door and Sergio grinned. But it didn't seem too funny to the angel. When the boy reached to open the door, Fernando held it with a hand and laughed, when the guy started fumbling with the lock in panic. 

"You'll leave only when you've robbed this guy, buddy," he said. 

Then he glanced at a drawer and it immediately opened. The boy turned back startled and stared at the open drawer, then slowly walked to it. 

"Very good," Fernando purred, "He keeps his late wife's jewelry there. Take it." 

Sergio was watching the scene revolving in front of him with mixed emotions. The cruel side of Fernando was scaring him, but the angel was also the only one who understood him and seemingly was getting better at that day by day. As if to prove his point, while the boy was rummaging in the drawer, Fernando turned to him with a teasing smile. 

"What's troubling you, my little demon?" he asked. 

Something in his voice made Sergio shift nervously. Fernando had mocked him before, calling him "my little demon", but this time he sounded almost affectionate. 

"You're not giving him a chance," he said, pushing the other thoughts away, "It's not fair." 

Fernando laughed. "Nothing is fair, Sergio. I want to become a demon. Do demons care what is fair and what's not?" 

Sergio shook his head. 

"That's what I thought." 

The angel turned to the boy, who had already emptied the contents of the drawer into his bag. "Good," Fernando said, "Now you can leave." 

But the guy hadn't even managed to close the drawer, when someone turned on the lights and Sergio saw the owner of the apartment standing there shocked in his underwear. The boy froze, and for a few seconds they were just staring at each other, then the thief broke into a run and kicked at the door desperately. It didn't open. 

"What are you doing?" Sergio asked Fernando. 

"You'll see," the angel answered. 

Apparently feeling the thief's fear, the man launched at him, pinning him to the door. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" he snarled. 

Instead of answering, the boy slid his hand into his pocket and took out a small knife. Sergio gasped horrified. This reminded him of the very first time he'd tried to save a soul and had failed miserably. 

Fernando smiled. "Stab him," he urged, "Come on." 

"No," Sergio said. 

With a flick of a finger he unlocked the door and the duo fell down on the threshold. The boy recovered quicker and bolted away, taking the jewelry and the knife with him. The man got up panting and cursing and grabbed his phone, probably to call the police. 

Sergio didn't really pay attention to him. He was overwhelmed by a flow of already familiar energy. He closed his eyes and surrendered to it, letting himself enjoy and digest it. When he opened his eyes again, the man was still talking on the phone and Fernando was sitting on the couch, looking amused, but also a little shaken. Looked like he'd lost another part of his grace. 

"What the fuck did you do?" he said, but he didn't sound angry. 

"I-I saved him," Sergio said, "I think... Didn't I?" 

"Most likely you did," Fernando said, "If your disgustingly happy expression while receiving the grace is anything to go by." 

"And-and you? Did you..." 

"Apparently didn't condemn his soul to Hell, no," Fernando said, "But seems like my deed was evil enough to lose some grace. No thanks to you, of course. Why the hell did you do that?" 

"I-I was trying to be an angel," Sergio said sheepishly. 

Fernando smiled. "Well, it was very close." 

"I thought you'd be mad," Sergio said. 

"Oh, so you thought I'd be mad, but you still risked calling my wrath upon you to save the guy?" Fernando grinned, walking towards Sergio, but when he reached him, his expression turned serious. "You'll be a great angel," he said, watching him closely. 

His words elated Sergio, but he still shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "And you'll be one of the most terrifying demons I know," he said. 

Fernando snorted. "Thank you, my little demon." Then his face brightened. "Listen, as we're so lovey-dovey with each other, I'm going to show you something." 

Sergio wasn't sure he liked the idea of Fernando showing him something or agreed that they were lovey-dovey with each other, but Fernando didn't let him express his opinion. He took Sergio's hand and a second later they unsurprisingly appeared on the roof of Fernando's skyscraper. 

"It's more impressive in open air," Fernando explained. 

"What exactly is it?" Sergio asked. 

"It's just a cool trick angels can do," Fernando said, "It had a wide-spread use back when we still sent microbes visions and talked with prophets, but now it's just a plaything of no particular importance. But it's still impressive. Some prophets lost the ability to talk for days after they saw us." 

He laughed mischievously and floated right to the center of the roof, standing there with his eyes closed. Sergio stood in front of him, waiting excited for the promised angel trick. For a few seconds nothing was happening, then Sergio noticed that the faint glow Fernando was always radiating had gotten stronger. The air around him started shimmering and the glow intensified until it became a steady light, soft at first, then getting brighter and brighter. 

It was mesmerizing. Sergio would have held his breath, if he had been breathing in the first place. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the scene. Fernando was inside of an increasingly growing sphere of light and it was beautiful. He was beautiful. 

The angel hadn't lied, when he'd said it was impressive. In fact, Sergio felt shaken to the core. He was trembling like a human. It was hot, too hot, hotter than in Hell. Sergio felt like he was going to melt and fall to the ground in a formless puddle. The light emanating from the angel was starting to become unbearable. It was cutting through him like a knife, it was destroying him. 

Sergio backed away to the corner of the roof. Demons are immortal, he reminded himself, but this surely felt like dying. He slumped down on the ground and covered his head to protect himself from the burning light a little bit, but to no avail. 

"Fernando," he tried to call, but he didn't hear his own voice. 

He was getting weaker and weaker. He didn't even know it was possible for a demon to feel this bad. 

"Stop it," he whispered, "Stop." 

But the angel didn't show a sign he'd heard him. Sergio closed his eyes and in a last, desperate attempt tried to reach him in his mind, like he did with other demons. 

"Fernando," he thought. 

The light was now shining in his mind. Everything was hot and white. Too white, too bright. Maybe this was what Hell felt like for humans. Sergio closed his eyes. There was nothing but white and Sergio's mind slowly turned blank too. 

There was a weight on his cheek. Sergio slowly opened his eyes, scared to find the world white again, but he saw only Fernando crouched in front of him with a worried expression on his face and with his hand cupping his cheek. He was too close for Sergio to be comfortable, but he didn't want to embarrass himself more by squirming away, so he tried to play it cool and joke his way out as Fernando would have done. 

"Are you going to kiss me?" he said, echoing Fernando's words from when the angel himself was in a similar situation. 

Fernando relaxed a little bit, but otherwise didn't seem affected by Sergio's question. "If you want to," he answered calmly. 

He must have taken Sergio's shocked silence for approval, because he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sergio's. The demon's eyes first flew wide open, then closed on their own accord. He never noticed how his hand crept to Fernando's hair and pulled him closer. He had almost the same feeling he'd had while receiving the grace combined with the awe, when he saw Fernando in full angel mode, thought instead of weakening him, the kiss was giving him strength. 

It was over sooner than Sergio would have liked, though they had probably been kissing for minutes; they didn't really need to breathe anyway. Fernando was the one who pulled back and looked at Sergio with an amused and a little surprised expression. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

Sergio nodded. 

"I'm so sorry, I haven't done this for so long, I didn't think it could affect demons this way." 

"It's okay, I'm fine now," Sergio said. 

Fernando frowned. "Are you sure it didn't do you any brain damage? We just kissed and you say you're okay." 

Sergio glared at him. He was coming back to his senses now and was more than ready to attribute the kiss to the haze caused by Fernando's angelic glow. 

"How come you stopped sparkling like a stupid vampire?" he blurted out, eager to change the subject. 

"Pfft, were you born yesterday, Sergio? Vampires don't sparkle." 

"Whatever," Sergio said annoyed, "Why did you stop?" 

"I heard you in my head," Fernando answered, "You called my name and you sounded scared." 

"How is it possible?" Sergio whispered, "I can contact only demons." 

"And I only angels," Fernando shrugged, "Maybe it's because you already have some angel parts and I have some demon parts?" 

"Maybe," Sergio said, then sighed sadly, "Iker would have known." 

Fernando smiled kindly and jumped up to his feet. "C'mon, let's go," he said, offering Sergio his hand. 

The demon took it hesitantly and Fernando pulled him up, but didn't let go of his hand, caressing it lightly. Sergio snatched it away and immediately felt guilty, when he saw the hurt look on Fernando's face. 

He took the angel's hand again. "Will you show me how to do that glowing thing?" he asked. 

"It's easy," Fernando answered, "You just have to focus on sending your energy out. You should try it, when you get enough grace." 

Sergio nodded, but his attention was on Fernando's fingers around his. Fernando's hand was warm and Sergio felt like his own was heating up too. He suddenly had the urge to kiss Fernando again, and to make it go away, he squeezed the angel's hand tightly, so tightly that Fernando looked at him surprised, but didn't say anything, just moved closer to him. There was a smile on his face, but it was a sad one and Sergio frowned. When he was going to ask what was the matter, Fernando shook his head and turned to Sergio with his usual teasing smile. 

"You know, I've always wondered what demon sex feels like," he said. 

Sergio was sure he was blushing, even though it was physically impossible for him. "I'm afraid you have to keep wondering," he said, pushing him away. 

Fernando caught him and turned him back. "Then we'll just have to stick to this," he grinned and kissed Sergio again.


	8. Chapter 8

The stars in the sky were dimmer than usual, even for Sergio's sight, but the lights of the city below were shining brightly. Fernando was sitting on the edge of the roof, dangling his feet and humming under his breath. Sergio had just saved another soul and was ready to go for another, but Fernando had demanded a break. They'd been having a lot of those breaks lately - on a seaside unreachable for people, on snowy peaks of mountains, in underwater caves. They even went back to Starbucks and Fernando made Sergio try coffee (it was disgusting). And now they were overlooking the night city from the roof of the skyscraper. 

Not that Sergio really minded the breaks. He enjoyed their trips, he enjoyed Fernando's company, he enjoyed their kisses, which were becoming more and more heated after every time. But he also wanted to change his allegiances as quickly as possible. Surely Fernando wanted the same. 

Sergio glanced at the angel. He looked perfect in his simple white T-shirt and was as graceful as the first time Sergio had seen him, even though he had lost near half of his grace. Gathering his courage, the demon slowly brought his hand to Fernando's face and gently caressed his cheek, barely touching it with his fingertips. 

Fernando turned to him smiling. Sergio pulled his hand away and looked at his lap. From the corner of an eye he saw Fernando shake his head in amusement. He always looked at Sergio as if he was the most amusing thing in the world. The demon pursed his lips and was already going to insist that they returned to their main activity, when Fernando produced a bottle of wine and two glasses out of thin air. He poured wine for both of them and handed one to Sergio. 

"Cheers," he said, clinking his glass to Sergio's. 

"Thanks," the demon murmured and sniffed the wine, wrinkling his nose. 

"Are you worried about something?" Fernando asked, sipping his wine. 

"No," Sergio said and then, "Yes. About you." 

"About me?" Fernando grinned, "What's there to be worried about me?" 

"Do you still want to become a demon?" Sergio asked bluntly. 

Fernando raised his brows. "Sure I do. Are you crazy? Why are you even asking?" 

"You just... It just seems you're postponing it whenever you can. What's up with these breaks we're taking?" 

"Well," Fernando shrugged, "We won't be able to spend all our time together like we do now. I just want to spend more time with you. Is it a sin?" 

"No," Sergio answered seriously, "I just thought... If you decided to become an angel, we would both be angels and... well. That-that'd be nice." 

"So you're already so sure you'll become an angel?" Fernando smirked. 

"You-you said so," Sergio stammered, "You said..." 

"Relax, Sergio, I was kidding," Fernando laughed, "You will become an angel. You're already becoming an angel. If you don't fuck it up by doing something evil or disobeying the orders, you'll be fine." 

"I won't do anything evil," Sergio promised, "And I won't-won't disobey the orders." 

"Good for you," Fernando said grimly, "Then you'll keep your grace." 

Sergio thought for a moment, then decided to ask the question that was troubling him. "And what if I... disobey?" 

"Don't," Fernando said, "They'll be waiting for you to slip, so they can strip you off your grace." 

"Wait, you mean they can take all of your grace at once?" 

"Sure they can," Fernando shrugged. 

"Then why didn't you... do something, so they would take it?" 

Fernando sighed. "First of all it's fucking painful," he said, "Then you need to do something supervillainy evil. And also your boss wants me to learn how to corrupt souls, so this is the best way for me to become a demon." 

Sergio didn't know why, but the prospect of Fernando becoming a demon suddenly made him incredibly sad. 

"Fernando, don't," he pleaded, grabbing the angel's hand, "Remain an angel. We'll save people together." 

Fernando smiled gently. "There is no way back for me, Sergio," he said, "I've lost half of my grace. Heaven won't permit me to return after what I've done. And I don't want them to. Remaining an angel is the last thing I want to do." He took another sip of his wine and added under his breath, "After going to Hell for microbes, of course." 

"You won’t go to Hell. I won't let it happen. I promised you, didn't I?" Sergio said. 

Fernando looked at him for a long minute. He was a little bit sad and Sergio thought he wanted to say something, but seemed like he couldn't find the right words. Finally he took Sergio's face in his hands and very quietly said, "Never change, okay? Never change. Never become like me." 

Sergio opened his mouth to say that he liked the way Fernando was, but then just closed it again and simply nodded. It seemed to satisfy the angel, because he calmly returned to his wine. 

"It's hard to believe, but boss is faithful to his word," Sergio said, desperate to give him hope, "Sure, he likes to play mind games, so you have to be careful not to fall into his traps, but if he explicitly says something, he'll do it. Are you sure he wasn't misleading you, when he said he'd let you become a demon?" 

"Pretty sure," Fernando said darkly, "He was very open about everything." 

"And there were no loopholes, no figures of speech that can be interpreted differently?" Sergio asked. 

"No," Fernando said, "Everything was very clear." 

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Sergio concluded. 

"Yeah, I don't," Fernando agreed thoughtfully. 

"Great," Sergio said and took his glass to finally taste the wine, when his head was invaded by images. 

"What is it?" Fernando asked worried, "Is it your boss?" 

Sergio nodded. 

"Speak of the Devil," Fernando muttered, "What does he want?" 

"He wants to see you," Sergio said. 

"Again?" Fernando said surprised, "Well, we can't refuse him. Let's go." 

"Just you. Told me not to bother to come myself." 

"Oh." Fernando swallowed. "Fine. Fine, I'll go alone." 

He jumped up to his feet, but Sergio grabbed his hand, getting up himself. 

"Wait," he said and pulled the angel into a deep kiss. "You'll be okay," he whispered. 

Fernando laughed quietly. "Now I will," he said and disappeared. 

Sergio sat back on the roof, next to his untouched glass of wine. He brought his fingers to his lips. He still felt Fernando's warmth on them. It was ridiculous how happy it made him. Soon both Fernando and him would get their wishes and everything would be even better. But there was still one thing missing. His best friend kept stubbornly blocking him and Sergio couldn't help but feel really guilty. He knew he had hurt Iker, but he also knew that he couldn't leave it at that. He made up his mind and materialized in Iker's warehouse at the same instant. 

"Get out," Iker growled immediately. 

"Iker, please, listen me out." 

"No." 

"Please. You're my best friend. I love you. Forgive me, Iker. I can't be completely happy without you." 

?

"Oh, is that so?" Iker smirked, "Does it mean your angel makes you so happy?" 

"He does," Sergio answered quietly. 

"Then go, run to him and leave me alone." 

"No, I want us to be friends again. Please, Iker, I'll do anything you want." 

"Anything?" Iker said, "Then leave your angel and go back to your duties." 

"Anything but that." 

"I don't need anything else," Iker said dismissively and bowed down on his papers again. 

"When I become an angel, I'll try to find more proofs for your theory," Sergio said. 

Iker looked up again. "Really?" 

"Sure," Sergio smiled. 

"Oh, Sergio," Iker sighed, "Sit down." 

Sergio obeyed. Iker sat in front of him and looked him into the eyes. 

"Sese, you know how much I love you," he said, "I don't care whether you find proofs for my theory, I just want you to be happy. I don't mind even that stupid dream of yours to become a bag of feathers, if it'll make you happy. I just... I'd hate to see you hurt, Sese." 

"I won't get hurt," Sergio said, "Fernando and me... I think he... Iker, we kissed." 

"No," Iker whispered. 

"He cares about me and I care about him. He wasn't lying, Iker, I'm really becoming an angel. Do you know how many souls I've saved?" 

Iker sighed. "I knew it would end up like this. It always ends up like this. How deep has your bond gone?" 

"Our bond?" 

"You can find each other through space. How could I not see that it was the beginning of a bond?" 

"What bond, Iker?" 

"Like the one me and Xabi had." 

"You and Xabi. You were..." 

"Yes. We were in love. So in love we bonded with each other closer than with our own brothers. We were practically the same mind, the same soul. Until he broke our bond by betraying me." Iker's voice was almost a whisper now. "There is nothing more painful than the betrayal of someone you love. It's like losing a part of yourself you'll never get back again. I don't want you to go through the same, Sese, but so far our stories seem to follow the same lines." 

"Fernando..." 

"Is not like that, I'm aware of your opinion on it." Iker sighed. "Do you think you and your angel are the only ones who've tasted the forbidden fruit? Before you there've been quite a few angels and demons who formed very strong bonds, not for reasons as ridiculous as yours, but they did. Maybe it's because of that stupid "opposites attract" rule? I don't know. The one thing I know is that every time it was the angel who broke the bond, the angel who betrayed, who hurt, who let down. It's their nature, Sergio, and they can't escape it. But you can. You can leave the angel now before it's too late." 

"I can't," Sergio whispered. 

Iker nodded sadly, as if he was expecting it, and took a deep breath. "Then promise me to be careful, very careful, Sese. Watch him carefully, if you notice that he's behaving weirdly, run away from him." 

"I'll be careful," Sergio promised. 

"Good," Iker said, "And in case you really become an angel, don't forget about my theory." 

"I won't," Sergio laughed, "I'm so happy we're friends again, Iker." 

"We'll be friends forever," Iker said, "Now go back to your angel before he honors us with his presence. I don't want to clean feathers from my house for days." 

Sergio chuckled, then got up and silently pulled Iker into a firm hug. 

When the transported himself back to the roof, Fernando was already waiting for him there. Sergio went to sit next to him and started waiting for him to talk. 

"I drank your wine," Fernando said, "Hope you don't mind." 

"You drank the whole bottle," Sergio chuckled, rolling the bottle away. 

"Didn't have anything better to do, while you were away," Fernando grinned, "I saw you talking with Iker. Did you make up?" 

Sergio nodded. "First tell me how it went with my boss, then I'll tell you about Iker." 

"There is not much to tell," Fernando said, waving his hand dismissively, "He had the same concerns as you. Wanted to make sure I still want to become a demon. I told him I do and he said fine. No mind games, no traps. I paid attention." 

"Two good things happening in a few minutes?" Sergio laughed, "I can't believe my luck." 

Fernando smiled. "Neither do I," he said, but didn't sound happy. 

Sergio frowned, but the angel shook his head and turned to him with a grin, which actually made Sergio shudder. He pushed the demon down by the shoulders and leaned over him. 

"So? What did Iker say?" he whispered, his words dancing over Sergio's lips. 

For an instant the demon completely forgot what Iker had said, but then pushed Fernando away gently and sat up again. 

"He said we're bonded, like many angels and demons have bonded before us," he told Fernando, "That's the reason we can connect to each other telepathically. He said every time the angel betrayed the demon and he said you will do that too." 

"He didn't say much new, then," Fernando snapped, pushing Sergio away a little. 

"It didn't sound like his usual conspiracy theories," Sergio said, "It was different. I believed him." 

Fernando lowered his head and moved away unnoticeably. "You believe I'll betray you?" He failed at sounding nonchalant. 

Sergio was silent for just half a second. "No." 

The angel's head turned to him quickly. For the second time in just an hour he seemed at a loss for words. It surprised Sergio, but it also made him happy to know that he could have this effect on Fernando. 

"I'd never betray you, so I know you wouldn't either," the demon went on. 

He knew that, because if Fernando felt for him what he felt for the angel, then there was no way he could betray Sergio. He didn't dare to tell him that, though. He just moved closer to Fernando, took his hand and gazed down on the bright city lights again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Here," Sergio said, stopping his mental research on a young face, "This girl. Let's save her." 

He felt Fernando in his mind, looking through the thoughts and images Sergio opened for him. They'd been doing it for a while, but every time for Sergio there was the same excitement and fear when he and Fernando shared minds. It felt a bit uncomfortable to have someone prying in your thoughts, but also provided a unique sensation Sergio had never felt before. 

"No," Fernando said finally, "Not her. She's condemned." 

"Why?" Sergio complained, "She hasn't done much wrong. She can still be saved, put on the right way. She still has a chance for Heaven." 

"She doesn't believe in Heaven," Fernando said dismissively, "Why should Heaven bother with her?" 

"Exactly for that reason," Sergio argued fervently, "To make her believe, to make her see that goodness exists." 

"She'll see it well enough, when she's in Hell," Fernando laughed evilly, but stopped, seeing Sergio's reprimanding look. 

"It's not fair," the demon said stubbornly. 

Fernando snorted. "Nothing is fair, my little demon. Neither life, nor death, neither Heaven, nor Hell." 

His voice had acquired a macabre quality at the end and Sergio nudged him to make him stop being an idiot. The angel avoided it skillfully a sent an infuriating grin to Sergio. 

The demon rolled his eyes. "But seriously," he said, "Can't we try to save her? She's a good girl and she's talented. She writes poetry." 

"I do admit that her poems aren't too bad," Fernando said, "But no. Rules are rules." 

"But it's not right," Sergio insisted. 

"Right or wrong, angels don't care. If you want to become a real angel, Sergio, you have to forget about compassion. Don't tell Iker, but I mostly agree with that lunatic's views on us. We are assholes." 

"But I..." 

Sergio didn't know what to say. He wanted to become an angel, but he didn't want to forget about compassion. How would it be different from being a demon? Well, at least he would get to save people, he comforted himself. Not everyone, but some of them. 

"You have to obey the rules," Fernando went on, "That's what being an angel is about." 

"It's also about saving people," Sergio said. 

"Yeah, also about that," Fernando answered. 

Sergio didn't like his tone. "You don't follow the rules," he reminded him. 

"Right, but soon I won't be an angel anymore." 

Sergio didn't have an answer to that, so he just scowled and crossed his hands on his chest, lying back on the plane wing again. The red sun hovered over the horizon, slowly losing the battle against the darkness. Sergio could never stop admiring how perfectly everything was crafted in the universe. 

It had been Fernando's idea, of course, to travel on the plane wing. Sergio had deemed it ridiculous at first, considering that both of them were capable of flying faster, but now he saw the angel had a point. He glanced at Fernando. The sight of him, lying leisurely on the plane wing with his eyes closed, filled Sergio with warmth. He leaned over him and kissed the tip of his nose. The left corner of Fernando's mouth went up briefly, then fell down again. Sergio suddenly desired to know what he was thinking about at that exact moment, but Fernando had closed the access to his mind and Sergio didn't want to intrude. He snuggled closer to the angel and closed his eyes. He could allow himself some leisure time too. 

The intervals between saving souls had become even longer, but Sergio didn't mind it anymore. There wasn't much left, he felt it and Fernando confirmed, only a couple more souls and he would be a full-fledged angel. Weird, but the thought didn't fill him with the infinite happiness as it would have done a few weeks ago. Was it because of what Fernando had said? No, whatever happened, he wouldn't become an asshole, he knew that. So maybe it was because he didn't know what would become of Fernando and him when this was all over? Would they keep meeting? Would their bosses forbid that? What would they do then? Sergio didn't want to give up Fernando. Even for being an angel, he suddenly realized, he wouldn't exchange Fernando with a metaphorical halo and an equally metaphorical pair of wings. 

He slung his arm around Fernando's waist and pulled him closer, pressing his lips to his temple, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. For once the angel didn't smirk, didn't look at Sergio with surprise or amusement. He didn't open his eyes, didn't move, just let Sergio kiss and caress him. Sergio felt his energy, and it wasn't calm and peaceful as he'd expect. It was anxious and sad. It made Sergio sad too and he sat up concerned. Fernando sat up right after him. 

"I think I found the right microbe for you to save," he said. 

"But I wanted to talk to you," Sergio frowned. 

"Later," Fernando waved his hand, "Or do you want to leave your microbe to your demon friends?" 

Sergio shook his head and reluctantly followed his lead. The woman he saved didn't even deserve salvation. She was mean and cruel and the fact that she regularly prayed for her sins to be forgiven didn't change it. But rules were rules and Sergio held her back from committing a graver sin than usual and gave her soul another chance. 

But he did keep sulking to Fernando's great amusement until he felt the grace flow into him. His energy got stronger than ever. It was weird to have that much pure energy. Overwhelming. But it was a feeling incomparable with anything else, second only to Fernando's lips over his. 

"Congrats," Fernando said, when he opened his eyes, " You're practically an angel. I think one more soul and you can exchange your black shirt with a white one." 

Sergio knew that day was close, but he still couldn't believe his ears. 

"One more?" he whispered in wonder, "Just one more?" 

Fernando nodded. Sergio stared at him for a while, then jumped on Fernando with such force, that the angel fell down on the ground, and started kissing him passionately. 

"You're the best, you're the best," he kept shouting between the kisses. 

When he finally calmed down, Fernando was choking from laughter. Well, almost, because he physically wasn't able to choke. 

"You're the craziest demon in Hell," he announced, looking at Sergio and shaking his head. 

"I'll be the craziest angel in Heaven," Sergio said proudly. 

"The best angel in Heaven," Fernando whispered. 

Sergio kissed him again.

***

Fernando corrupted another victim with remarkable ease and disturbing calmness. Sergio watched him with something akin to reverence. He would really be a great demon. When he told him so, Fernando only smirked.

Sergio didn't pay much attention to that. They were both just a soul away from their dreams, and he was getting more and more impatient. 

"Okay, my turn now," he said excitedly, when Fernando recovered from losing another portion of his grace. 

"Right now?" Fernando said, "Maybe we should take a break?" 

"No, no, no, please, Fernando. There is only one soul left. I have to do it now!" 

"Are you sure? We could go to the Himalayas. It's magnificent at this time of the year. Or we could go to McDonalds. You would finally try Coke." 

But even that wasn't able to convince Sergio. "Only one soul left," he repeated imploringly. 

"Fine," the angel said sadly, "Fine, let's go." 

Sergio started going through his list again, but stopped, noticing Fernando's far away look. 

"Hey," he said, cupping his cheek, "Don't worry. We'll still meet, even after I become an angel and you become a demon. I promise." 

Fernando closed his eyes. He was silent for a few moments and when he started talking, didn't look at the demon. 

"Listen, Sergio," he said, "It will be better if I choose the microbe. You know how important this is, it's your last soul before becoming an angel. If you fuck it up, you're going to lose all the grace you've acquired, understand?" 

Sergio nodded. 

"So promise that you're going to do everything as I say. Without questions. Without complaining. Is it understood?" 

"Sure," Sergio said, though he'd started to feel a little bit unsure. 

"Even if what I say seems wrong or ridiculous to you, you obey me, okay?" 

"Okay," Sergio breathed. 

Fernando didn't look particularly pleased, but he didn't press. He took Sergio's hand, squeezing it so tightly that it was even uncomfortable, and transported them to an apartment. Sergio saw a man sitting there on a chair with a gun in his hand. 

"Ex-soldier," Fernando introduced him, "Came back from battle a couple of months ago and is having troubles adapting to civil life. Suspects his wife is cheating on him and is going to kill her tonight." He smirked bitterly, looking at Sergio's troubled face. "Reminds me of the example you showed me when we first met. Only this time it's more serious. So you should listen to me carefully and do what I tell you." 

"I understand," Sergio said impatiently. He wasn't stupid, he'd understood it the first time. 

The man got up from the chair, went to the hall and tried to push open a door. He didn't succeed. The man cursed under his breath and started looking around, probably searching for something to open the lock with. 

"His wife is scared of him," Fernando said, "She's closed the door tonight. Here starts your part, Sergio." He paused for a second, then whispered, "You have to open the door." 

"But-but he'll kill her," Sergio said. 

Fernando shot him a glare. "I thought you promised not to question me." 

His cold manner of speaking unnerved Sergio. "But..." he tried again. 

"He'll see his wife, remember how much he loves her and forget about his stupid suspicions," Fernando said quickly, "Are you happy now? C'mon, open the door." 

Sergio was still hesitating. "Are you sure about this?" he asked carefully. 

"Yes," Fernando snapped. Then he rubbed his face and sighed. "Don't you trust me?" he asked calmer. 

"I do," Sergio hurried to assure him, "Sure I do. I-I will do as you say." 

Fernando only nodded. He looked like he didn't want to be here, but Sergio couldn't figure out the reason. Everything was going to be fine, wasn't it? 

He glanced at the man, who was fumbling with the lock with a hairpin found from somewhere. With just a look the demon unlocked the door, and the ex-soldier quietly slipped in with the gun in his hand. 

"Bravo," Sergio heard the very moment the gunshot sounded. 

That voice! He turned back on his heels to see his boss clapping slowly, looking at Fernando. The angel was staring down helplessly, chewing his lip. 

"What's going on?" Sergio said, when he found his voice. 

"You carried out your last assignment perfectly, Fernando," the Devil said, "Welcome to Hell." 

He was dressed elegantly, in his usual trench coat, and Sergio felt his insides turn to ice when he saw his triumphant smile. 

"As for you, traitor," the Devil spoke with disgust, turning to Sergio, "You will be closed in the deepest and darkest level of Hell forever." 

"Fernando?" Sergio whispered. "Fernando!" he shouted, "Look at me!" 

The angel raised his head and from the look on his face Sergio immediately understood everything. He didn't have a heart, so he didn't know how his chest could hurt so much. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Fernando's guilty face, even though it hurt. Everything hurt. 

"You betrayed me," he said dumbly. 

His boss laughed. "Sure he did. You were his last assignment, his test, his last exam for becoming a demon. He had to make sure you would fail right when you were the closest to your dream. He did what a real demon would do. Unlike you, Sergio." 

Sergio didn't care about what a real demon would do anymore. He didn't care about anything. He didn't mind being closed in the deepest and darkest level of Hell if it would stop the pain. It hurt too much. 

"He didn't shoot his wife," he heard suddenly in his head, "He's still standing there with the gun in his hand." 

Sergio didn't trust that voice anymore, he would probably never trust anyone again, but he didn't have anything to lose. Instantaneously he materialized in the bedroom. The ex-soldier held his wife at a gunpoint, raving about trust and betrayal. What did he know about betrayal? 

The woman was weeping, swearing she loved him and had never betrayed him. The man didn't look convinced, continuing to shout and wave the gun. The sounds apparently didn't reach the living room, something was blocking them. 

Sergio didn't have time to ponder on it or to think of an elaborate plan. He just knocked the gun out of the man's shaking hand. His terrified wife collapsed on the bed unconscious and he broke down crying, sinking on the floor. 

"You failed me!" he heard from the living room and quickly appeared back there after making the gun disappear. 

His boss looked livid, the fires of Hell dancing dangerously in his eyes. 

"You will regret this," he promised Fernando, "When you're down there, I'll make you pay." 

He glanced at Sergio with hate and disdain. "Both of you are pathetic," he spat and disappeared. 

The wave of grace hit Sergio like a lightning, reaching the darkest corners of his being and bringing light there. He knew he was an angel even before he came to his senses and saw Xabi in front of him. 

"Congratulations," the angel said, "You're one of us now. Welcome to Heaven." 

Those were the words Sergio had been longing to hear for an eternity, but now they didn't make him happy in the least. He glanced at Fernando, who was still standing there with his head bowed. 

"Fernando," Xabi said and waited till the other angel slowly raised his head to look at him. 

Sergio almost gasped, because there was something in his eyes he had never seen before. _Fear._

"You're deprived of your grace," Xabi said. Sergio thought he sounded sad. "You're banned from Heaven," the angel continued, "And from now on condemned to live a human life without a guardian angel." 

He came closer to Fernando and shook his head disappointed. "I warned you," he said. 

Then he pressed two fingers to Fernando's forehead and the other angel cried out and fell down on the floor. 

Fernando's desperate look was the last thing Sergio saw of him before the ex-angel disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

He was blind and he was deaf and nothing existed except for him. Or maybe neither did he. There was an unfamiliar and unpleasant sensation all over his body. It took him a while to understand that it was pain. _Human pain_ , his brain supplied helpfully. Human… He was a microbe now. He had been an angel of Heaven and now he was nothing. 

Fernando tried to get up from whatever he was lying upon. Asphalt, it turned out to be, a puddle on the asphalt. He wasn’t blind and deaf anymore, he’d gotten used to human sight and hearing. It was dark and silent around. He stumbled forward to do what, he didn’t know himself. It felt weird using muscles to move. It was tiring. He was a microbe now, microbes were supposed to get tired. 

The streetlight blinded him, when he turned round the corner. The world started spinning and he found himself lying on the ground again. When his eyes got used to the light, he got up. His T-shirt was clinging to his chest and when he looked down, he saw its whiteness stained by mud. Somehow it scared him more than the dull thumping of his newly acquired heart. 

“Sergio!” he cried in panic, calling the only one he was stupidly hoping for an answer from, “SERGIOOOOO!” 

He got no answer and slumped on the ground, dejected. “You promised,” he whispered. 

He had promised before he knew about your backstabbing, he told himself, before you betrayed the purest creature you’ve ever met. Sergio, the little demon from Hell, who didn’t want to do evil anymore, because he was kinder than all the angels put together. He was an angel now and Fernando was a microbe. They both got what they deserved. 

He remembered Xabi’s words suddenly. _You’re a selfish, intolerable, cynical brat with no respect and consideration for others, even for your friends._ And Sergio, his Sergio, defended him, said he wasn’t like that. How sorely you were mistaken, my little demon. 

He just wished he could tell him how sorry he was, he wished he could explain to him everything, he wished he could tell him that meeting him was the best thing that happened to him during his whole existence. 

“Should have told him,” he murmured, “Should have told him what he meant to me.” 

He closed his eyes and tried to reach Sergio through his mind, but that attempt failed too. Of course, why would it work? He was a microbe, a simple microbe, no, worse, a microbe with no guardian angel, and didn’t deserve even to pronounce the name of someone so much better than him. 

But he couldn’t help trying. “Sergio!” he shouted again, desperately. 

“Shut the fuck up, people are sleeping,” a rough voice cried from the nearby window. 

It startled Fernando. It was a new sensation too. His heart started beating louder. Thump-thump-thump-thump. 

“Shut up,” he muttered and his heart slowly obeyed. 

Fernando leaned against a wall and wondered if he could just sit there until the damned thing stopped beating. Would he go to Hell then? Would it be considered a suicide? Sure it would. Suicide by sloth. Double combo. 

But what of it? Would there be worse than here? Would Hell be able to hurt him more? He was going to end up there sooner and later, so why not sooner? 

And then he saw Sergio. He was flying high in the sky, but Fernando could see him clearly. He was so beautiful, so majestic in his flight. It made Fernando feel small, like a microbe. He called his name, but Sergio paid him no mind. Fernando jumped up and ran after him. 

“Wait,” he cried, “Sergio, please, wait.” 

But the angel flew higher and higher until he disappeared. And when Fernando wanted to collapse on the ground in despair, he saw Sergio in front of him. 

He didn’t dare to move. Sergio approached him himself and looked him into the eyes. 

“You betrayed me,” he said not in his voice. 

Fernando was trembling and could only nod. Sergio took him by the shoulders and started shaking him. 

“Hey,” he said, “Hey, man.” 

Fernando opened his eyes and saw a microbe shaking him by the shoulders. 

“You can’t sleep here,” the microbe said. 

Fernando looked around. It was sunny and there were a lot of microbes on the street. 

“Where is Sergio?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, but you can’t sleep on the sidewalk, you’re blocking the way.” 

“He was just here. Where is he?” Fernando cried, “Sergio!” 

“Calm down, dude. I haven’t seen your Sergio. Maybe you dreamed him?” 

Fernando froze. He’d dreamed him. It’d been night a minute ago and now it was day. He had slept and dreamed of Sergio. His first dream. 

“C’mon, get up and go home,” the microbe said, offering his hand. 

Fernando didn’t take it, but got up slowly. The microbe shrugged and left. Fernando looked around and saw his reflection in a shop window. His T-shirt and jeans were dirty, his hair disheveled, his face tired and wrinkled, his eyes dim and with bags under them. 

“I was an angel,” he told his reflection and laughed. 

He kept laughing until a car horn sobered him up. He had almost been run over. If he’d been, he might have gone to Heaven. He stepped back on the sidewalk and started looking at the cars. If he jumped under any of them, he would go straight to Hell. He wouldn’t have to live a microbe life. He took a step forward to the street. It wouldn’t be too hard. Another step and… 

Instead of another step forward, he took two back. He’d promised Sergio he wouldn’t do this. He could keep at least that one promise. He took another step back and started walking. He would keep his promise and if he had to live a long and empty human life, he would live it, if only to have a chance to apologize to Sergio, to explain to him everything. 

He kept walking, though he didn’t know where he was going. Go home, that microbe had said, but he didn’t have one. He didn’t have anything. 

He wondered if there were some angels up there, watching him and having a laugh at his expense, or if they all obeyed the order to consign the fallen angels to oblivion. He didn’t know which one he preferred. In any case he flipped off the sky. 

He knew he needed to think about finding out how to live his life as a microbe, but he couldn’t focus on it. Sergio’s face, when he had understood everything, was still in front of his eyes. The way he’d looked at him… 

“I’m so sorry, Sergio,” he whispered, “I didn’t want to hurt you, I’m so sorry, I didn’t have a choice.” He looked around hopefully, but there was no sign of the ex-demon. “I just need to see you one more time,” Fernando continued quietly, “Please, just once. I don’t need you to watch over me, I just want to explain, I just want you to forgive me.” 

It was no use. Sergio probably didn’t want to hear him. Maybe even hated him. Breathing became difficult at that thought, but Fernando knew he deserved everything – the microbe life, going to Hell, Sergio’s hate. The Sergio he knew wasn’t capable of hate, but the Sergio he knew hadn’t been betrayed yet. Maybe Iker had been kind and trusting too before that asshole Xabi betrayed him? 

Turning round the corner, he didn’t even notice how he came to stand in front of Starbucks. When he did, his breath hitched. It was the same one he and Sergio had visited. If this wasn’t a sign, Fernando didn’t know what else was. His heart started thumping loudly again, he entered and found a vacant place. Sergio had to come now, he knew it. Why else would he wander here of all places? 

He waited patiently, then impatiently, but Sergio didn’t come. He waited some more, he didn’t want to believe it was just a coincidence. It had to be a sign. He waited until everyone started looking at him weirdly. Then he had to admit defeat and leave the coffeehouse. There was something in his throat he couldn’t swallow. Did all microbes have that or was he ill or something? 

Then he had an epiphany. The skyscraper! Sergio would be waiting for him there. It was their place, the best place in the world, Sergio would certainly be there. They’d had their first kiss there and Sergio had saved his first soul. It was a special place. 

Fernando ran as fast as he could. He ran and ran and didn’t stop until he reached the building. He waited for a moment to catch his breath, then strode to the entrance. A huge microbe in a suit appeared on his way. 

“Where are you going?” he asked menacingly. 

“To the roof,” Fernando answered, “I have to meet someone.” 

“You can’t go to the roof,” the man said, “It’s not allowed.” 

“I don’t fucking care,” Fernando hissed, “I will go.” 

“If you don’t leave the premises immediately, I’ll have to use force.” 

Fernando pretended to walk back, then dashed to the elevator, but the microbe caught him and dragged him out, muttering something about drunken hobos. Fernando stumbled a few steps away from the entrance and stood there, seething. The fucking microbe dared to kick him out, when he had to see Sergio. He would get to the roof whatever it took him. He looked at the human carefully. He knew him! He had saved this microbe once. 

Fernando clenched his fists. He had saved this guy from wasting his life gambling and he repaid him with this? Ungrateful microbes. He should have left him to demons, then he wouldn’t be standing on his way to Sergio now. Sending a glare to the guy again, Fernando suddenly noticed the gun on his belt. He felt his heart in his throat from excitement. If he moved carefully, he could grab the gun and getting to the roof would become much easier. Yes, that was the best solution. He had to get there. 

He waited until the man seemed relaxed enough and slowly started moving forward. There were two steps left till he reached the microbe, when someone crashed into him and sent him sprawling on the ground. 

“What the fuck?” he shouted, jumping up to his feet and shoving whoever that was away, “Watch where you’re going, asshole.” 

The fist that connected with his nose left his whole world black and in blinding pain for a while. When he opened his eyes, the fucker who had hit him had already disappeared. His right palm covering his nose was moist and red. Fernando looked at it dazedly. It was the first time he saw his blood. It was running down from his nose to his chin and on his T-shirt. 

He leaned on a wall and threw his head back until the flow of blood seemed to stop. He didn’t know if it was broken, but it still hurt. He felt disoriented and dizzy. There was no way now he could put his plan in action. He kicked the wall furiously and started walking. He would come back another day. He would climb if he had to. Sergio would be waiting for him there. He would. 

“You have to, Sergio,” he mumbled, “You have to believe me, I didn’t have a choice.” It was no excuse, he’d repeated it so many times, while arguing with the demon about the microbes, but Sergio had never agreed. “He told me I had to corrupt you if I wanted to become a demon. I had no way back, they would strip me off my grace anyway and I couldn’t bear the thought of becoming a microbe. Hell was my only way. Sergio, I didn’t know what to do. You have to believe me.” 

He hated the stupid hope born in his chest, especially after it died soon. Why did they say that hope was one of the most precious things for microbes? It hurt in a way Hell couldn’t even hope to match. 

Fernando made himself move forward. It made no difference whether he was walking or standing, but walking somehow seemed the right choice. He found a drinking fountain soon and washed his hands and face. Then he drank from the water a little. The taste was weird, he’d never tried water before, but his throat felt better after that. He continued wandering, but slower. Walking was becoming increasingly difficult. Fernando felt weak and he didn’t know why. His stomach was turning and growling, at least he thought it was his stomach. When he finally understood why, he wanted to bang his head against the wall. Damn it, now he had to consume food not just because he liked the taste, but for not dying of hunger. Wonderful. How pathetic microbes were! 

As if to spite him soon he found himself in an open air food market. The vendor of the fruits wasn’t at his place, Fernando saw him talking with a girl a few meters away. It would be so easy to grab something and walk away. Too easy, in fact. 

Fernando laughed. “I was an angel,” he said proudly to the invisible demons he was sure were around him, “You need to put more effort in trying to drag me to Hell.” 

He walked away from the market, thinking how a fallen angel could make money in the microbe world. He knew all the dirty secrets of the most important and famous microbes. He could blackmail them. But it equaled a ticket to Hell and one of those microbes might not like the idea and might find a way to deal with him. 

What could he do then? Wait. He didn’t just know the dirty secrets. He knew everything. Absolutely everything there was to know. His possibilities were endless. He knew all the mysteries of the universe, he could speak all the microbe languages and dialects, he knew fucking quantum mechanics, he knew human history better than the historians, because he had witnessed it, he could recite any poem from any poet ever lived. 

_Verde que te quiero verde._  
 _Verde viento. Verdes ramas._  
 _El barco sobre la mar_  
 _y el caballo en la montaña._  
 _Con la sombra en la cintura_  
 _ella sueña en su baranda,_  
 _verde carne, pelo verde,_  
 _con ojos de fría plata._  
 _Verde que te quiero verde._  
 _Bajo la luna gitana,_  
 _las cosas la están mirando_  
 _y ella no puede mirarlas._

_Verde que te quiero verde._  
 _Grandes estrellas… estrellas de… estrellas…_

What came after _estrellas_? Fernando knew it. _Estrellas de… Estrellas de_ what? He knew this poem. He knew everything. 

_Pero yo ya no soy yo,_  
 _ni mi casa es ya mi casa._

He didn’t remember the rest. It was impossible. How could he have forgotten? He tried to remember Newton’s second law of motion in Siamese, but he couldn’t remember a word of Siamese and only vaguely recalled the law. Was it in East Africa or in East China the microbes had first learned to control fire? Was it Louis VI or Louis VII, whose wife had left him for Henry II? He had no idea. 

“No!” he shouted, “Don’t take it away from me. Don’t take it away from me!” 

He plunged his fingers into his hair and slid down on the ground. His nose had started bleeding again. He wondered how he could hope they could have given him this chance. Heaven was much crueler than he’d thought. His human memory couldn’t contain so much information. It was flawed, as were all the microbes and now Fernando too. Ex-angel or not, he was nothing more than an ordinary microbe or worse, because he had nothing, knew no one and had lost his only chance of finding a place in the microbe society. 

“Sergio,” he whispered, bowing his head on his knees, “I hope you can’t see me now.” 

Raising his head, he saw a few microbes looking at him curiously. 

“I was an angel,” he shouted at them. 

The microbes took a few steps back and went their way, glancing at him with suspicion. They probably thought he was insane. If he kept on announcing that he’d been an angel, they’d label him with some mental illness, close him in an institution and stuff him with medicine until he really went mad. He shuddered at the thought and hugged his knees. It was a microbe reaction, but he didn’t care. He was a microbe, wasn’t he? 

“What’s wrong, son?” A hand touched his shoulder. 

Fernando looked up. An elderly microbe was leaning over him with a worried expression on his face. Son? I’m older than your fucking planet, grandpa, he wanted to say. 

“I’ve lost everything,” he said, “And it was my own fucking fault.” 

“Happens to the best of us,” the old man said, “But sitting here won’t help you.” 

Fernando stared at him darkly. What the hell did he want? 

The old man chuckled. “C’mon, let me buy you a drink.” 

Fernando squinted his eyes, examining the man for a few seconds, then got up to his feet, shook off the dust from his clothes and smiled at him. “Better buy me dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Fernando tries to remember is "Romance Sonámbulo" by Federico García Lorca from his poetry collection "Romancero Gitano" (Gypsy Ballads).
> 
> The translation and the complete original text can be found [here](http://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/romance-sonambulo). The translation of the part Fernando recites is the following: 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Green, how I want you green._  
>  _Green wind. Green branches._  
>  _The ship out on the sea_  
>  _and the horse on the mountain._  
>  _With the shade around her waist_  
>  _she dreams on her balcony,_  
>  _green flesh, her hair green,_  
>  _with eyes of cold silver._  
>  _Green, how I want you green._  
>  _Under the gypsy moon,_  
>  _all things are watching her_  
>  _and she cannot see them._
> 
>  
> 
> _Green, how I want you green._  
>  _Big stars..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _But now I am not I,_  
>  _nor is my house now my house._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for updating this late, but I finally have time to write and will hopefully post the next chapter (which should be the last one) sooner.

"Now this is a curious situation," Iker said, "I don't know if I should tell you "I told you so" or "wow, you're really an angel?"" He glanced at Sergio and his smile vanished. "I'm sorry, Sese, it was a stupid joke." 

Sergio shrugged and lowered his head. Iker sighed and moved to his friend, pulling him closer by the shoulders. 

"Glad to finally see you here," he said. 

"I missed you, Iker," Sergio mumbled. 

"Missed you too, angel." 

Sergio tensed. "You were right," he whispered, "About everything." 

Iker ruffled his hair. "Not about everything," he said quietly after a few minutes, "He helped you become an angel after all." 

Sergio pushed Iker's hand away and got up. "Are you going to defend him now?" 

"I'm not defending him," Iker said, "You know I was convinced he'd betray you, and he did, but what I didn't expect was that he'd change his mind at the last minute. It contradicts my theories on angel race. I wonder why he did it? Maybe he really cared about you?" 

"I have to go," Sergio said, "We'll talk later, Iker." 

"Don't you want to see him?" Iker said, "To know how he's doing?" 

"No," Sergio said sharply, "I don't care." 

"He's a stupid human, just like he was a stupid angel," Iker said. 

Sergio turned to him abruptly. "How do you know?" 

"I, uh, I've glanced at him once or twice. I was curious." 

"You..." Sergio hated that his voice was trembling. "You're corrupting him?" 

Iker smirked. "No. Though I might have punched him in the face. But I'm not corrupting him. There is enough competition for his soul between the demons also without me. Boss promised a reward for whoever brings him to Hell." He paused, then quietly asked, "Are you sure you don't want to see him?" 

"Fallen angels are consigned to oblivion," Sergio said mechanically, recalling Xabi's lessons. 

"Yes, but..." 

"Iker, please," Sergio begged. The ache in his chest had returned with a new force. "Let's not talk about him anymore, please." 

"Okay, Sese," Iker said sadly, "We won't. We won't if you don't want to." 

He pulled Sergio to him and the angel gratefully accepted the hug. 

"I have to go," he said regretfully after a while. 

"Visit me sometimes," Iker said. 

"I will whenever I can," Sergio promised. 

He didn't want to tell Iker that visiting him was the best thing left to him in his new existence; his friend already pitied him enough. Being an angel had turned out to be not as fun as he'd imagined. There were strict rules, some of them seemed unfair or ridiculous to Sergio. Xabi, who'd assumed the role of Sergio's trainer, was hard on him, but the novice angel was grateful for it as it distracted him from painful thoughts. 

"Where the fuck have you been?" Xabi snapped as soon as he saw Sergio. 

The ex-demon remembered how Fernando had chastised Xabi for swearing. His first instinct was to smile, but he had forgotten how to do it, so his smile turned into a grimace of pain. 

"I visited a friend," he murmured. 

"A friend?" Xabi raised his brow. "I hope it wasn't..." 

"No," Sergio interrupted angrily. Why did everyone want to talk about him today? "It wasn't him." 

"Good," Xabi said, "Because you know that it is forbidden to..." 

"I know," Sergio gritted out. 

"You have to be especially careful since you are a former demon," Xabi went on mercilessly, "You might be severely punished if you as much as try to contact him." 

"Why would I try to contact him?" Sergio growled, "Why, Xabi, tell me!" 

"I'm not interested in your reasons..." 

"There is no reason!" 

"My duty as the head of the Disciplinary Committee is to warn you." 

"Thank you for your concern, I have no intention to risk a punishment for trying to contact or to help him." 

"Great. It means you're not as stupid as him." 

Sergio rubbed his face. "Xabi, can we please..." 

"I'm going to show you Heaven for human souls today," Xabi said. 

Sergio nodded gratefully.

***

Heaven was breathtakingly beautiful. All the angels had to be jealous of humans, because they got this after their deaths, while the angels were forced to work for them until the end of times. It had to be one of the reasons Fernando hated them so much, not that he would admit it.

The thought of Fernando made him wince as if from physical pain. Everyone kept talking about him today, reminding Sergio about him, as though he needed reminding, as though he didn't think about him all the time. 

Sergio still couldn't understand why Fernando had done what he'd done. Had he betrayed him or had he saved him? The desire to find him, to talk to him was getting stronger day by day, but Sergio wasn't sure he could take it. He would most likely just crumble under the pain and explode like a miniature nuclear bomb. 

Iker'd said he wasn't doing that well as a human. Sergio wasn't surprised. It was going to be pretty easy for the demons to corrupt him. And then... 

Sergio shook his head. He wouldn't think about it, he wouldn't. It was Fernando's fault, he'd brought it upon himself. Sergio didn't care, shouldn't care. Angels had no compassion. Neither did they keep their promises. Sergio had promised Fernando he would help him if he became a human, guide him, wouldn't let him go to Hell, but he wasn't going to keep his promise. He was an angel and had to obey angel rules. God, how he hated being an angel. 

"Sergio," he heard Xabi shout in his head, "Get your lazy ass here!" 

Sergio rolled his eyes and materialized next to him, on what turned out to be a mountain top. What was it with angels and high places? 

"What are we doing here?" Sergio asked. 

"Congratulations," Xabi said, "I'm now going to hand you your to-be-saved list." 

"Really?" Sergio said excited, "I'm going to be a proper angel now?" 

"Yes," Xabi said coldly. 

Sergio looked at him. "You hate me, don't you, Xabi?" 

"Why should I?" 

"You hate me, because Fernando became a human because of me." 

Xabi's expression remained cold and unimpressed. 

"It wasn't because of you," he said, "He did it all himself. And why should I care about him?" 

"Yeah," Sergio said, "I forgot you angels don't care about anyone but yourselves." 

"You're an angel too, if I may remind you," Xabi said icily, "And if you don't mind, we can return to our direct obligations." 

Sergio nodded, his rebellious mood gone as quickly as it had come. 

"Good," Xabi said and brought two fingers to Sergio's cheek. 

The former demon flinched away, the gesture reminding him of Fernando too much, but Xabi made him freeze in his spot with a furious glare. Sergio closed his eyes and went through the list Xabi had just injected into his mind, his frown getting deeper and deeper. 

"Half of these guys don't even deserve to be saved," he muttered, "There are worthier people who are left to demons to corrupt." 

"Quit complaining and do your job," Xabi snapped, "Those are the souls chosen for you. Go and save them if you can. By the way, if you don't meet the required standards for the month, you're going to have points deducted from you. The lowest acceptable monthly point is 275,8. Each saved soul equals 18,2 points. Souls saved on your days-off..." 

"Count for one and a half," Sergio finished. 

"Yes," Xabi confirmed, "Fernando taught you well. Did you get acquainted with your list?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you have questions?" 

"Why should I save this guy, for example?" He showed the image to Xabi. "He hasn't done a single good thing in his whole life." 

"He attends the masses regularly. Makes confessions every week and his sins are forgiven." 

"So we save people based on how regularly they go to church?" 

"Based on how religious they are," Xabi said, "That's the main criterion." 

"Don't you think it's not right?" 

Xabi silenced him with a cold look. "Who are you to question the rules set forth by archangels?" 

"I'm an angel like you," Sergio answered, "I'm entitled to have my opinion." 

"You'd better keep your opinion to yourself if you want to continue being an angel," Xabi said, "Or you will end up like your beloved..." 

"Shut up," Sergio hissed. 

"You have to obey the rules and behave like an angel," Xabi said, "You chose it. Lost Fernando because of it." 

Sergio couldn't take it anymore. He vanished instantly, leaving Xabi calling after him, "Where the..." 

He appeared in Iker's warehouse and immediately wrapped his arms around his friend, shaking from emotions. Iker didn't even manage to open his mouth to ask what was going on, when he heard Xabi's snarl. 

"… hell are you going?" 

Sergio detangled himself from Iker's arm, ready to spit out an angry response, but backed out at the look on Xabi's face. 

The angel opened and closed his mouth a few times, his eyes wide and his features contorted, and finally choked out, "You..." 

Iker looked no better. Sergio only now understood what he had done. He looked horrified at his friend. 

"Oh god, Iker, I'm so sorry," he whispered. 

But neither Iker, nor Xabi seemed to be listening to him. They were staring at each other, completely unaware of their surroundings. 

Xabi was the first to break the silence. 

"I didn't know you were on Earth," he said in a strained voice. 

"Thought I was still heating up cauldrons in Hell?" 

Xabi didn't answer. He looked around, at the table bearing the weight of dozens of heavy books, at the walls, covered with handwritten pages, images and diagrams. 

"I see you're still not over this," he said. 

Sergio'd expect to hear disdain or taunting in his voice, but there was no such thing there. He rather sounded nostalgic and a little bit pained. 

"It's none of your business," Iker hissed, "Not anymore." 

"I thought a lot about your theories during this time," Xabi continued. 

Iker closed his eyes and rubbed his temples for a minute, then he looked at Xabi murderously. "Listen to me," he said, "You have no right to come here and to talk to me about my theories as though nothing has happened and this isn't the first time in centuries we see each other again. You have no right!" 

"I know," Xabi said quietly, bowing his head, "I'm sorry." 

Iker looked surprised. "You are?" Then his murderous expression was back again. "What exactly are you sorry for? For unceremoniously reappearing in my life or for stabbing me in the back?" 

Xabi seemed to shrink, as though he wanted to disappear. Sergio's never seen him this way and could have never imagined the strict and cold angel could look so helpless and defeated. 

"For everything," he murmured. 

Iker was silent for a minute, just staring at the angel, then he visibly forced himself to tear his gaze away. 

"Just leave, Xabi," he pleaded. 

Xabi looked at him sadly, turned away and slid to Sergio, but stopped by Iker's table, leaning over an open book. 

"Bulgakov's views are pretty interesting," he said. 

"Yes, though he had a very generous opinion of our boss," Iker answered. 

Xabi looked up with a barely noticeable smile. "You haven't abandoned your anarchistic ideas yet." 

"I wasn't going to betray my ideas," Iker spat, "I'm not an angel." 

Xabi bowed his head again. "I thought I was doing the right thing," he murmured, "I thought I was saving both of us." 

"Who would suspect you're not a brilliant thinker after all?" Iker sneered. 

"Not a brilliant thinker?" Xabi raised his brow, "The theory you call yours is based on my ideas." 

"Excuse me?" Iker said, indignant, "I was the one who turned your jokingly made suggestion into a fully developed theory." 

"I got you all the documents," Xabi cried, "I stole them from the Heaven library!" 

"Most of them weren't even useful," Iker muttered. 

"Really?" Xabi said, "Fine then. Oh, by the way, a couple of decades ago I came across some documentation that might interest you." 

Sergio could clearly see the battle Iker was fighting with himself. He wanted to tell him not to give up, to send Xabi to hell, but it was a decision his friend had to make for himself. 

"What documentation?" he finally forced out. 

"Classified," Xabi said, "Meant only for the highest officials." 

Sergio rolled his eyes. Xabi could never miss the chance to show off. So he was the head of the Disciplinary Committee. Big deal. 

"And it somehow supports my theory?" Iker asked, trying to sound casual. 

Xabi nodded. "I can get it for you if you want." 

"I don't need your charity," Iker snapped, "If you think I'll fall in the same trap again, you're an idiot." 

"Iker, I know I hurt you," Xabi said, "I know I betrayed you and our cause. If I were a human, the guilt would have killed me by now. But I'm an angel and I was forced to live with it for centuries. Now I have a chance to make it right. Please, let me make it right." 

Iker crossed his arms on his chest, glaring daggers at the angel. 

"What exactly was in the documents you found?" he finally said. 

Xabi's face brightened. "Oh, you won't believe it..." 

"Ahem," Sergio cleared his throat, "Guys?" 

"Oh, Sergio," Xabi said as if just now remembering his presence, "You're free. See to your duties." 

Sergio looked at Iker questioningly. 

"Yeah, you can go, Sese," the demon said, "We'll be busy for a while. Go do some angel stuff." 

"Are you sure, Iker?" Sergio asked. 

"Yeah, yeah," Iker said absent-mindedly, staring at something Xabi had scribbled on a piece of paper. 

Sergio sighed and disappeared from the warehouse. He couldn't believe Iker had really decided to give Xabi another chance. Wasn't he scared Xabi would hurt him again? How could he forgive him after everything? Could Sergio ever forgive Fernando? 

He forbade himself to think about it and went to save one of the souls on his list. Despite Xabi's instructions he decided first of all to save the souls that really deserved it. Hopefully it wouldn't be considered a grave violation of the angel rule book and he wouldn't be stripped of all his grace. It was very painful according to Fernando. 

His whole being shook when he again involuntarily remembered the ex-angel. Sometimes when he wasn't in full control of himself, the memories traitorously slipped into his mind, leaving only burning pain after a moment of nostalgia. 

_Maybe he really cared about you?_ Iker's words rang in his head. _Don't you want to know how he's doing?_ No, no, Sergio didn't want to. He forced himself to concentrate on his soul saving. Whatever happened to Fernando, it didn't bother Sergio anymore. He couldn't keep thinking about it. 

He was already on his eleventh soul when it occurred to him that Xabi hadn't contacted him yet. Sergio wasn't sure what it meant, but in any case he decided to pause his work for a moment and pay a visit to Iker's warehouse. 

He regretted the decision as soon as he appeared there. Iker and Xabi were sitting side by side, heads bowed over a book, elbows touching, arguing quietly about something. Sergio suddenly felt like he was intruding on something intimate, not meant for the eyes of a third party, but the angel and the demon didn't even notice him. They continued reading until Xabi muttered something under his breath and Iker elbowed him. They laughed and Iker smacked Xabi across the head. 

It made Sergio hurt in a way he didn't think was possible. He immediately left the warehouse without thinking where to go and found himself on the roof of Fernando's skyscraper. 

"No, just not here," he whispered, but didn't have the strength to go elsewhere. 

He closed his eyes, but the image of Iker and Xabi didn't go away. More images - Fernando smiling, Fernando teasing him, Fernando kissing him - assaulted his mind. He closed his face with his hands, slid down and surrendered. He searched for Fernando among billions of people, among the microbes that the ex-angel so fiercely despised, and when he found him, jumped up with a gasp. 

Fernando was drinking tea in the small kitchen of a suburban house. With Sergio's former boss.


End file.
